


literal chaos fire

by maraudertimes



Series: the chaos universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual/Biromantic, Breakups, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Community: FFT, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on FanficTalk, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Questioning, Romance, School, Sexual Content, Slurs, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: Victoire Weasley is a masters student in infectious diseases handling a devastating break up with her girlfriend of two years.Lily Potter is a first year law student navigating a figurative minefield that is the star quarterback unrequited affection.Molly Weasley is pursuing her bachelors in engineering while pining over her best friend - who doesn't seem to realize it.Three women, three vastly different lives, all coming together with group chats, family dinners, and a whole lot of chaos.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: the chaos universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. September 15th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mollz:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
> _ **Mollz:** plz see that on april 18th at 7:29pm i did indeed say that law school was going to be hard
> 
>  **lawyerlilz:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
> _ **lawyerlilz:** you're forgetting that 2mins later you said "work hard, play harder"

**'the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesatron, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _5:27pm  
  
_

**moollywoobbles:** @ _jamesatron_ , how did you get into my room?  
 **moollywoobbles:** i s2g, i have a lab tomorrow  
 **moollywoobbles:** i'm not doing this  
 **moollywoobbles:** FINE I'LL DO IT  
 **moollywoobbles:** but i will get my REVENGE!

 **freddieboy:** why don't you ever ice me?  
 **freddieboy:** i'm starting to feel left out

 **jamesatron:** PAYBACK FOR LAST PARTY  
 **jamesatron:** YOU LEFT ME IN THE BATHROOM ALONE  
 **jamesatron:** I WOKE UP IN THE DARK AND THOUGHT I DIED

 **moollywoobbles:** that was @ _rose_ , and im offended you mixed us up

 **rose:** he was fully naked and covered in vomit, i thought he'd be better off lying on the linoleum than causing irreparable damage to our carpets

* * *

 **'literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _8:49pm  
  
_

**lawyerlilz:** two weeks in and i'm already drowning in work  
 **lawyerlilz:** why did you guys let me go to law school?

 **Mollz:** i told you it was gonna be hard  
 **Mollz:** but did you listen?  
 **Mollz:** no

 **VickyBaby:** you actively supported her in this

 **Mollz:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
_ **Mollz:** plz see that on april 18th at 7:29pm i did indeed say that law school was going to be hard

 **lawyerlilz:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
_ **lawyerlilz:** you're forgetting that 2mins later you said "work hard, play harder"

 **Mollz:** and i stand by both statements

 **VickyBaby:** why do i feel like you're currently drinking

 **Mollz:** james managed to hide another ice in my room when i was in class today  
 **Mollz:** and after that i decided that having one drink was weak  
 **Mollz:** i'm a few in

 **lawyerlilz:** it's 9pm  
 **lawyerlilz:** on a wednesday

 **VickyBaby:** weren't you just complaining about your lab tomorrow?  
 **VickyBaby:** and don't you have like a bajillion classes always?

 **Mollz:** work hard, play harder baby

 **VickyBaby:** never call me baby again

 **lawyerlilz:** IT'S LITERALLY YOUR NICKNAME

 **Mollz:** DON'T WANT ME TO CALL YOU THAT, DON'T NAME YOURSELF THAT

 **VickyBaby:** alright, alright! damn, calm down...  
 **VickyBaby:** seriously though, don't you have an early morning lab

 **Mollz:** yeah but it's just circuits  
 **Mollz:** and malfoy said the basics of it all is done  
 **Mollz:** i just have to do the write up

 **lawyerlilz:** i wish we had partners for contracts  
 **lawyerlilz:** thinking is hard

 **VickyBaby:** like disease ecology is easy?  
 **VickyBaby:** we're looking at ebola right now  
 **VickyBaby:** did you know the r0 is too low in humans for it to spread effectively?  
 **VickyBaby:** but gorilla populations are absolutely decimated by it

 **lawyerlilz:** how does Teddy stand you?

 **Mollz:** she puts out

 **VickyBaby:** actually...  
 **VickyBaby:** i think Teddy and i are on a break...

 **Mollz:** WHAT?!  
 **Mollz:** what does 'i think' mean?  
 **Mollz:** you've been together for like 2 years  
 **Mollz:** and why didn't you tell us immediately?!

 **lawyerlilz:** molly, shut up  
 **lawyerlilz:** a 2y relationship just ended, she's entitled to her alone time

 **VickyBaby:** actually...

 **Mollz:** WHAT NOW?!  
 **Mollz:** STOP STRESSING ME OUT I HAVE CIRCUITS LAB IN THE MORNING

 **lawyerlilz:** i thought you just had to do the write up  
 **lawyerlilz:** don't make me text scorpius and tell him that you're drinking the night before class  
 **lawyerlilz:** again  
 **lawyerlilz:** his roommate's gonna ask to talk to me  
 **lawyerlilz:** again  
 **lawyerlilz:** and i'm going to have to turn him down

 **lawyerlilz:** AGAIN  
 **Mollz:** AGAIN  
 **VickyBaby:** AGAIN

 **VickyBaby:** yeah, we know  
 **VickyBaby:** i don't understand how you don't find that man attractive  
 **VickyBaby:** starting quarterback AND captain?

 **lawyerlilz:** i think that mollz drinking in the middle of the week is a bigger issue than my love life  
 **lawyerlilz:** especially considering it's only her first week

 **Mollz:** i'm taking ordinary differential equations  
 **Mollz:** why wouldn't i start drinking  
 **Mollz:** and the big issue here is Vic's love life, not how much fun i have

 **VickyBaby:** ... Teddy and I are taking a break  
 **VickyBaby:** because she's going to America on exchange  
 **VickyBaby:** she's leaving in a week

 **Mollz:** i'll key her car  
 **Mollz:** i'll get xander to hack into the school's system and fail her  
 **Mollz:** i'll ruin HER ENTIRE LIFE

 **VickyBaby:** plz don't do that

 **lawyerlilz:** who's keeping snuggles?

 **VickyBaby:** the cats staying with me  
 **VickyBaby:** if she'd fought me on that i would've let molly's wrath free

 **Mollz:** i'll still do it

 **lawyerlilz:** as your cousin, i'd help  
 **lawyerlilz:** as your soon-to-be-lawyer, plz don't

 **Mollz:** james says he's in  
 **Mollz:** also james is already on his way to her place  
 **Mollz:** and i might be with him

 **VickyBaby:** MOLLY, DON'T YOU DARE

 **lawyerlilz:** i'll tell Scorp  
 **lawyerlilz:** don't think i won't

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _9:26pm  
  
_

**Lily:** molly's drunk  
 **Lily:** and probably doing illegal things  
 **Lily:** just thought you should know

 **Scorpius:** lilz! it's me!  
 **Scorpius:** james and i were a little too tipsy so malfoy's driving the car  
 **Scorpius:** :)))

* * *

 **'literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _9:32pm  
  
_

**lawyerlilz:** _VickyBaby_ she's recruited Scorp  
 **lawyerlilz:** this isn't gonna end well

 **VickyBaby:** don't worry, Teddy moved home like 2 weeks ago

 **lawyerlilz:** so they're going to be doing illegal things  
 **lawyerlilz:** AT A STRANGER'S HOUSE?!

 **VickyBaby:** oh shit

* * *

 **'old fogies'  
** (Fred [the smart dumb one], James [the older twin], Lily [ur 15mins older], Molly [the dumb smart one], Rose [the granger], Vic [the blonde beb])  
 _9:35pm  
  
_

**Vic [the blonde beb]:** @ _Rose [the granger] @Fred [the smart dumb one]  
_ **Vic [the blonde beb]:** WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?

 **Rose [the granger]:** they promised to do all the house chores until Christmas

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** SO YOU GAVE THEM THE KEYS?!  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** THEY'RE DRUNK!

 **Rose [the granger]:** Scorpius was 100% sober and i specifically asked them not to tell me what they needed the car for

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** THEY'RE GOING TO TEDDY'S HOUSE

 **Rose [the granger]:** i don't see the issue here

 **Vic [the blonde beb]:** Teddy broke up with me to go on exchange  
 **Vic [the blonde beb]:** also she doesn't live there anymore  
 **Vic [the blonde beb]:** and they don't know that

 **Rose [the granger]:** OH NO

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** OH NO IS RIGHT  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** also, where's @ _Fred [the smart dumb one]_

 **Rose [the granger]:** HE'S WITH THEM

 **Rose [the granger]:** FUCK  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** FUCK  
 **Vic [the blonde beb]:** FUCK

* * *

 **'the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesatron, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _9:54pm  
  
_

**rose:** GUYS STOP  
 **rose:** THAT'S THE WRONG HOUSE  
 **rose:** TEDDY DOESN'T LIVE THERE ANYMORE

* * *

(RosieBear, ScorpiStud)  
 _9:55pm  
  
_

**RosieBear:** i will kill you  
 **RosieBear:** you cannot be serious  
 **RosieBear:** babe, i will actually murder you

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Weasley)  
 _9:55pm  
  
_

**Lily:** SCORP STOP  
 **Lily:** IT'S NOT TEDDY'S HOUSE

_  
10:02pm  
  
_

**Lily:** SCORPIUS MALFOY I WILL END YOU

_  
10:08pm  
  
_

**Lily:** I'M NOT AN ACTUAL LAWYER YET I CAN'T DEFEND YOU

_  
10:17pm  
  
_

**Lily:** SCORPIUS!

* * *

 **'the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesatron, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _10:23pm  
  
_

**freddieboy:** hey @ _rose  
_ **freddieboy:** so bad news is  
 **freddieboy:** we may have gotten caught  
 **freddieboy:** the good news is  
 **freddieboy:** campus cops' golf carts are terribly slow

 **rose:** WHAT?!

 **freddieboy:** we'll be home in 5  
 **freddieboy:** plz open the garage  
 **freddieboy:** we don't know if they saw the license plate

 **rose:** i am not going to be an accomplice

 **moollywoobbles:** scorp wants to remind you that it looks bad on politicians if they're married to a criminal

 **freddieboy:** and he said that he'll finally start watching Grey's with you

 **rose:** it's open  
 **rose:** and i hate you all

 **freddieboy:** love you toooooooo

 **jamesatron:** 3

 **foxyroxy:** hey guys, remember when you promised you would pick me up after my night class?  
 **foxyroxy:** think you could still swing by?  
 **foxyroxy:** you won't even have to stop, just open the door and i'll jump in

 **jamesatron:** FAST AND FURIOUS BABEYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I hope you liked this first chapter of my Muggle!AU chatfic! If you notice some similarities between the characters and some of our Gryffies, you might be right.
> 
> Thank you to Branwen for the Ebola/Gorilla info, and Taylor for info on what in the heck 1st year law students do.


	2. September 18th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IckyVicky:** uve always been my least fav sisster
> 
>  **dominatrix:** im your only sister
> 
>  **loulou:** does that mean i'm the favourite sister now?

**‘the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesanator, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _12:33am_

**freddieboy:** _@rose  
_ **freddieboy:** stop fucking your bf and come hang out with ussssss

 **jamesanator:** we got home early so we're playing Kings in the living room

 **foxyroxy:** translation - james got kicked out of the bar but they don't want the night to end

 **moollywoobbles:** to be fair  
 **moollywoobbles:** he was defending my honor

 **foxyroxy:** he bitch slapped one of the bouncers  
 **foxyroxy:** he's not allowed back at the bar  
 **foxyroxy:** EVER

 **freddieboy:** ROSSSEEEEE

 **moollywoobbles:** he bitch slapped one of the bouncers FOR ME

 **freddieboy:** ROOOOOSSSSIIIIIIEEEEE  
 **freddieboy:** come out come out and plaaaayyyyyy

 **rose:** if we play a few rounds will you let us go back to sleep?

 **freddieboy:** YAAAASSSSSS

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _2:57am_

**Mollz:** freed nd james made rosse and malfiy play kngs wit hus  
 **Mollz:** im so lonely  
 **Mollz:** why dosnt he love me baxk?

 **lawyerlilz:** prbably becuz hes not interestd  
 **lawyerlilz:** whyyyyyy doesnt   
**lawyerlilz:** why doestn flynn leave me aloooone  
 **lawyerlilz:** i dont caere

 **VickyBaby:** teddy left me  
 **VickyBaby:** for *America*

 **Mollz:** xander will nev er love me

 **lawyerlilz:** flynnnn keeeeps texting me  
 **lawyerlilz:** phone shut up

 **VickyBaby:** america dsoent evn have me

 **lawyerlilz:** oh wait tthe buzzing it you guys

 **VickyBaby:** i bet it has prettier girls

 **Mollz:** vicster, u so pretty tho  
 **Mollz:** sooooo preeeetty

_Molly Weasley changed Victoire Weasley's name to preeeeetty laaaadyyyy._

**lawyerlilz:** so pretty

 **preeeeetty laaaadyyyy:** i love you gus

 **Mollz:** imma text him

* * *

(mollawalla, xanderbander)  
 _3:23am_

**mollawalla:** im v intoxicated  
 **mollawalla:** r u awake?????  
 **mollawalla:** lysaaaaaaander  
 **mollawalla:** lyyyyysaaaaaanderrrrr  
 **mollawalla:** loveeee you  
 **mollawalla:** im never dirnking agin

_8:04am_

**xanderbander:** yeah, you say that every week  
 **xanderbander:** we're still on for lunch right?  
 **xanderbander:** assignment is due on monday

_11:46am_

**mollawalla:** my head is kiiiiilling me  
 **mollawalla:** im never drinking again!!!

 **xanderbander:** pick you up in 5?

 **mollawalla:** ugh fine  
 **mollawalla:** i hate you

 **xanderbander:** love you too molla, see you in a few

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _11:48am_

**Mollz:** shit i messaged him last night  
 **Mollz:** why didn't you guys stop me?  
 **Mollz:** god, im never drinking again

_12:05pm_

**lawyerlilz:** i would've, but at some point i ended up on my bathroom floor and everything's a blur after that  
 **lawyerlilz:** don't u have sat lunch with him?

_12:24pm_

**preeeeetty laaaadyyyy:** fuuuuuck  
 **preeeeetty laaaadyyyy:** i called Teddy 8 times last night  
 **preeeeetty laaaadyyyy:** wtf did i say???  
 **preeeeetty laaaadyyyy:** and wtf is this name?????

_Victoire Weasley changed her nickname to VckyBaby._

**VckyBaby:** shit

_Victoire Weasley changed her nickname to VickyBaby._

**lawyerlilz:** hungover?

 **VickyBaby:** as fuck...  
 **VickyBaby:** god, what did i say?

 **lawyerlilz:** im so glad i have no one to drunk dial

**Mollz:** im jealous  
 **Mollz:** i cant stop freaking out  
 **Mollz:** i told him i loved him last night

 **lawyerlilz:** WHAT?!?!

 **VickyBaby:** WHAT???

 **Mollz:** yeah, and he said it this morning

 **lawyerlilz:** that's a good thing though

 **VickyBaby:** yeah, you want them to say it back

 **Mollz:** _Attachment: 1 Image_

 **VickyBaby:** oh...   
**VickyBaby:** not like that...

 **lawyerlilz:** but that's good?  
 **lawyerlilz:** doesn't that mean he doesn't realize what you meant?  
 **lawyerlilz:** so your secret's safe!

 **Mollz:** but what if he figured it out  
 **Mollz:** and is just pretending not to realize  
 **Mollz:** because he hates the idea of us being together  
 **Mollz:** but doesn't want to crush my heart and soul  
 **Mollz:** and still wants a study partner

 **lawyerlilz:** alright, that would suck

 **VickyBaby:** if he hasn't realized that you've been in love with him since first year?  
 **VickyBaby:** he definitely didn't figure it out last night

 **Mollz:** okay, he's coming back to the table, i'm going MIA

 **VickyBaby:** keep us updated!

* * *

(Lily Potter, Victoire Weasley)  
 _12:32pm_

**Lily:** so how you gonna figure out what you said in your calls to Teddy?

 **Victoire:** I was thinking of just blocking her number and getting over it  
 **Victoire:** doesnt really matter since she's leaving soon

 **Lily:** but what if she wants to get back together?

 **Victoire:** she's going across an ocean  
 **Victoire:** and honestly, i dont think i ever want to get back together with her

 **Lily:** why?  
 **Lily:** i thought you guys were doing good?

 **Victoire:** we were...  
 **Victoire:** i think?  
 **Victoire:** idk, it felt off near the end

 **Lily:** off like...?

 **Victoire:** i found out she was cheating  
 **Victoire:** that's why im worried about the calls  
 **Victoire:** DONT TELL MOLLY  
 **Victoire:** she'll definitely try and key her car

 **Lily:** yeah, if i dont first  
 **Lily:** why didnt you tell us?

 **Victoire:** ...  
 **Victoire:** idk

* * *

(Lily Potter, Molly Weasley)  
 _2:43pm_

**Lily:** im bringing vic over tonight  
 **Lily:** teddy cheated on her

 **Molly:** IM GONNA KEY HER CAR

 **Lily:** NO  
 **Lily:** she specifically told me not to tell you for this exact reason  
 **Lily:** so let her get a little drunk and tell you on her own time

 **Molly:** fine  
 **Molly:** but im guilting rose and roxanne into this  
 **Molly:** she needs family  
 **Molly:** and if i tell rose she'll bake cookies

 **Lily:** smart

* * *

(Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley)  
 _9:34pm_

**Teddy:** hey

 **Victoire:** ... hey

 **Teddy:** i miss you  
 **Teddy:** i saw you called last night but didn't leave any messages...  
 **Teddy:** and i realized i missed your voice  
 **Teddy:** maybe we should see if...  
 **Teddy:** idk  
 **Teddy:** we could do long distance?

 **Victoire:** this is vicky's cousin  
 **Victoire:** fuck yuo, you cheating bitch

 **Teddy:** I'm sorry?

 **Victoire:** we knoooooooow that you were fucking the TA for your ethcds and amnil science course  
 **Victoire:** showww ur face at any family gatherins an ill key ur car

 **Teddy:** Molly, please give the phone to vic

_Victoire Weasley has blocked Teddy Lupin._

* * *

**‘wotter you doing'  
** (albie, dominatrix, foxyroxy, FRAD, huggies, IckyVicky, jamisson, Lillylolz, loulou, LucyGoose, mollzerati, rose)  
 _9:49pm_

**mollzerati:** new famly policy  
 **mollzerati:** teddy lupin iss shoot one sight

 **Lillylolz:** that fuxking bitch

 **IckyVicky:** cheating fuckxing birhc

 **mollzerati:** FUUUUUCKIGN BITCH

 **albie:** how did they all manage to misspell ‘fucking', all in different ways?  
 **albie:** also wtf?

 **jamisson:** from what i can gather from the drunk mess that is my living room  
 **jamisson:** teddy cheated on vic  
 **jamisson:** so now we all hate her

 **dominatrix:** but i like teddy  
 **dominatrix:** are you sure about the cheating?  
 **dominatrix:** she doesn't seem like the type

 **IckyVicky:** uve always been my least fav sisster

 **dominatrix:** im your only sister

 **loulou:** does that mean i'm the favourite sister now?

 **rose:** that bitch ,,, teddyd

 **huggies:** rose??

 **jamisson:** oh yeah, they guilted rose into the pity party  
 **jamisson:** @foxyroxy too but fred took her phone so she wouldn't drunk call their parents

 **FRAD:** WHEN DID WE BECOME THE RESPONSIBLE ONES???

 **LucyGoose:** this family is a fuxking disaster  
 **LucyGoose:** FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's chapter 2! Hope you liked it and that it gave a bit more info on all of these girls!
> 
> Thanks again to Branwen, for giving me the name (Will) Flynn, Taylor for being generally awesome, and my dumb self for providing the first hand experience of drunk dialling <3


	3. September 22nd, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mollawalla:** he's so hot  
>  **mollawalla:** and look at how beautiful his writing is  
>  **mollawalla:** i'm in love
> 
>  **xanderbander:** how to puke react

(mollawalla, xanderbander)  
 _10:33am_

**mollawalla:** he's so hot  
 **mollawalla:** and look at how beautiful his writing is  
 **mollawalla:** i'm in love

 **xanderbander:** how to puke react

 **mollawalla:** rude  
 **mollawalla:** i've never been in love let me have this

 **xanderbander:** this is not the way

 **mollawalla:** is it hurting anyone apart from me?

 **xanderbander:** ew cooties

_Lysander Scamander set Molly Weasley's nickname to cooties._

**cooties:** not cool

_Molly Weasley set Lysander Scamander's nickname to buzzkill._

_Lysander Scamander set Molly Weasley's nickname to listen to the damn tutorial._

_Molly Weasley set Lysander Scamander's nickname to i can listen to him and love him at the same damn time._

_Lysander Scamander cleared his nickname._

_Molly Weasley cleared her nickname._

_10:57am_

**Molly:** buzzkill

 **Lysander:** <3

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _11:14am_

**Mollz:** _Attachment: 3 Images  
_ **Mollz:** WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!?!

 **lawyerlilz:** how do you not know that you don't get a guy's attention by mentioning another guy  
 **lawyerlilz:** this is why you're single

 **Mollz:** whatever, at least i haven't turned down the hottest guy on campus

 **lawyerlilz:** i'm not here to find a partner, i'm here to get an education  
 **lawyerlilz:** something you should probably start taking seriously

 **Mollz:** i'm in class *right now*

 **lawyerlilz:** obviously you aren't paying attention

 **VickyBaby:** neither are you lilz  
 **VickyBaby:** now can you guys shut up, I'm in a department meeting

 **Mollz:** just put your phone on silent

 **lawyerlilz:** yeah, what's so hard about that?

 **VickyBaby:** it's the principle of the thing

 **lawyerlilz:** boooooooo

 **Mollz:** laaaaaammmmmmeeeeee

 **lawyerlilz:** adapt to technology or get out of the way, boomer

 **VickyBaby:** ...   
**VickyBaby:** i'm only two years older than you

 **Mollz:** and three years older than me  
 **Mollz:** that's ancient

 **lawyerlilz:** call the museum we have an actual real life dinosaur

_Lily Potter set Victoire Weasley's nickname to actual real life dinosaur._

**actual real life dinosaur:** real mature

_Victoire Weasley set her nickname to VickyBaby._

_Victoire Weasley set Lily Potter's nickname to baby baby._

**baby baby:** not cool

_Lily Potter set her nickname to lawyerlilz._

* * *

(Lily Potter, William Flynn)  
 _2:48pm_

**William:** hey!

_3:04pm_

**William:** just wanted to say hey  
 **William:** i saw you grabbing coffee but you seemed really into your book  
 **William:** didn't want to disturb you

_3:35pm_

**William:** at the risk of sounding too forward, could i take you out sometime?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _3:36pm_

**Lily:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **Lily:** you promised

 **Scorpius:** i've never promised anyone anything in my entire life  
 **Scorpius:** except rose, i promised her the world

 **Lily:** gross  
 **Lily:** gag  
 **Lily:** blech  
 **Lily:** i regret introducing you guys

 **Scorpius:** anyways, what's the harm?  
 **Scorpius:** just go on the date

 **Lily:** the harm is that i don't want to go on the date

 **Scorpius:** then don't go?

 **Lily:** you were supposed to tell him to back off  
 **Lily:** now it's going to be awkward whenever he's around

 **Scorpius:** i can promise you that it won't be

 **Lily:** HAH you just made me a promise  
 **Lily:** ‘i've never promised anyone anything in my entire life' my ass

 **Scorpius:** what a treat, i guess after the most gorgeous girl on earth, the loml, you're the first

 **Lily:** GAG

 **Scorpius:** anyways, just tell him no  
 **Scorpius:** that is... unless you actually want to and are just hiding from your own feelings

 **Lily:** excuse you?

 **Scorpius:** i've known you half my life lilz  
 **Scorpius:** in fact i've known you half ~your~ life  
 **Scorpius:** and i still know you better than you know yourself

 **Lily:** what does that mean?  
 **Lily:** HELLO?!  
 **Lily:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

* * *

(Lily Potter, William Flynn)  
 _3:52pm_

**Lily:** there's a party on Friday at my cousins'  
 **Lily:** scorp will give you the details  
 **Lily:** this is NOT a date  
 **Lily:** but i will see you there

 **William:** great! can't wait!  
 **William:** what book were you reading today?

_4:13pm_

**William:** alright, i will see you ~friday~

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _6:28pm_

**Mollz:** a little birdy just told me that someone invited will to the party on friday

 **VickyBaby:** WHAT?

 **lawyerlilz:** client-attorney privilege should really extend both ways

 **VickyBaby:** as much as we love you, you aren't a real lawyer yet  
 **VickyBaby:** spill

 **lawyerlilz:** it's nothing  
 **lawyerlilz:** it's just to get him off my back

 **Mollz:** the word no also exists  
 **Mollz:** you use it all the time

 **lawyerlilz:** idk  
 **lawyerlilz:** something scorp said about him knowing me better than i know myself  
 **lawyerlilz:** and i might as well give the guy a chance  
 **lawyerlilz:** worst case scenario he screws it up and i never have to speak to him again

 **Mollz:** best case scenario you bone down

 **VickyBaby:** i've heard he's great in the sack  
 **VickyBaby:** really attentive

 **lawyerlilz:** yet another reason this is a bad idea  
 **lawyerlilz:** why should i be interested in someone when rumours about his sex life are everywhere?  
 **lawyerlilz:** that's a giant red flag waving directly in my face

 **Mollz:** he's the captain of the football team  
 **Mollz:** he's not a saint

 **VickyBaby:** i heard he should be based on how he works his tongue

 **lawyerlilz:** tmi

 **Mollz:** nmi!!!

 **VickyBaby:** nmi?

 **Mollz:** need more info  
 **Mollz:** lilz, you wanna be our informant on the inside?

 **lawyerlilz:** it's a party not a date  
 **lawyerlilz:** and i'll probably avoid him most of the night anyways  
 **lawyerlilz:** i'm only doing this to prove scorp wrong

 **Mollz:** sure

 **VickyBaby:** make sure you message us as soon as he's done baptizing you

 **lawyerlilz:** 1\. that's not how it works  
 **lawyerlilz:** 2\. that's disgusting

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _6:57pm_

**Lily:** i can't believe you told her

**Scorpius:** i practically live at their house and she's my lab partner  
 **Scorpius:** and you of all people know how weasel-y she is  
 **Scorpius:** IT'S IN HER NAME

 **Lily:** betrayer

_Lily Potter set Scorpius Malfoy's nickname to betrayer_

**betrayer:** you know i don't like nicknames

 **Lily:** i'm sorry  
 **Lily:** couldn't hear you over ScorpiStud

 **betrayer:** ... how long have you known?

 **Lily:** like three months  
 **Lily:** been saving it for a rainy day ;)

_Lily Potter set her nickname to bestest fraaand._

_Scorpius Malfoy cleared his nickname._

_Scorpius Malfoy cleared Lily Potter's nickname._

**Lily:** party pooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone decides that nickname changing is the special of the day :P As always, thank you so much to Branwen and Taylor for getting me to embrace the chaos, as well as everyone who read/reviewed the first two chapters!
> 
> I know this one doesn't have much action but next one has a bit more so hopefully that's alright!
> 
> If you like it let me know what you think!  
> Lo <3
> 
> P.S. If you visualized William Flynn doing finger guns at "~friday~" you are right, he absolutely did that :P


	4. September 24th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jamesanator:** *sigh* what a man  
>  **jamesanator:** tell him i adore him  
>  **jamesanator:** ill have his babies if he wants
> 
>  **rose:** absolutely not, that’s weird

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (lawyerlilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _11:38am_

**lawyerlilz:** is this too slutty?  
 **lawyerlilz:** _Attachment - 1 Image_

 **VickyBaby:** slut is a word used by men to tear women down when they embrace their sexuality  
 **VickyBaby:** so no

 **Mollz:** i agree w vic  
 **Mollz:** but you do look hot  
 **Mollz:** also the party isn't until tonight  
 **Mollz:** why r u stressing?

 **VickyBaby:** because she actually likes flynn  
 **VickyBaby:** and has been lying to us this whole time

 **lawyerlilz:** i do not!

 **Mollz:** methink ur protesting too much and all that shakespeare stuff

 **VickyBaby:** apart from molly's butchering of one of the greatest playwrights of all time  
 **VickyBaby:** she's right  
 **VickyBaby:** why are u so against this guy?

 **lawyerlilz:** im not here to find a bf  
 **lawyerlilz:** im here to get my degree, become a world renowned human rights lawyer, and maybe find a husband along the way

 **Mollz:** they aren't accessories  
 **Mollz:** relationships are work

 **lawyerlilz:** i didn't say they weren't

 **VickyBaby:** nice double negative  
 **VickyBaby:** anyways that whole plan is bull and you know it  
 **VickyBaby:** you can't predict the future

 **lawyerlilz:** maybe *you* can't

_Victoire Weasley changed Lily Potter's nickname to psychiclilz._

**Mollz:** alright my class is about to start, but yes, wear that  
 **Mollz:** flynn won't be able to take his eyes off you

 **VickyBaby:** off her chest more like

 **psychiclilz:** i don't like him!  
 **psychiclilz:** why is that so hard to understand!

 **Mollz:** probably because that shirt is all boobs  
 **Mollz:** and ur wearing fuck me heels

 **psychiclilz:** sue me for wanting to look nice for myself

* * *

**‘the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesanator, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _4:02pm_

**jamesanator:** fridge has been taped up  
 **jamesanator:** additional furniture is being acquired  
 **jamesanator:** all powerpoints have been downloaded to my laptop  
 **jamesanator:** ~this is jamesanator to dispatch, over~

 **freddieboy:** ~dispatch to jamesanator, we've got your message, over~  
 **freddieboy:** ~you are ready for party takeoff, over~

 **moollywoobbles:** ~this is moollywoobbles to jamesanator and dispatch, over~

 **freddieboy:** ~reading you loud and clear, moollywoobbles, over~

 **moollywoobbles:** ~incoming with additional furniture, over~

 **freddieboy:** ~dispatch to moollywoobbles, you are cleared for landing, over~

 **foxyroxy:** i really want this dispatch thing to be over

 **jamesanator:** ~hey dispatch, ur sister is killing my vibe, over~

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _5:24pm_

**psychiclilz:** _@Mollz_ did you seriously steal all my dining room chairs?  
 **psychiclilz:** I HAVE ROOMMATES, YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL MY STUFF

 **Mollz:** your roommates said it was alright!

 **psychiclilz:** WHY?

 **Mollz:** oh, I invited them to the party

 **psychiclilz:** how am i supposed to eat my dinner?

 **Mollz:** you got buttcheeks, use ‘em

 **VickyBaby:** speaking of the party, im bringing evan

 **Mollz:** ooooh he's a cutie, i approve  
 **Mollz:** also is he single?

 **VickyBaby:** no, he and kayleigh are still together  
 **VickyBaby:** also don't date your friends

 **Mollz:** wow, i just came out to have a good time and im feeling very attacked right now  
 **Mollz:** i just said he was cute

 **VickyBaby:** and then asked if he was single

 **Mollz:** to set *you* up  
 **Mollz:** although if he's interested, he can find me on insta, snap, tiktok  
 **Mollz:** give him my email too

 **VickyBaby:** HES NOT SINGLE  
 **VickyBaby:** and anyways, im not interested

 **Mollz:** how can you not be interested?  
 **Mollz:** i dont understand you guys  
 **Mollz:** you both have such hotties fawning all over you  
 **Mollz:** and here i am pining over my bff of like ever  
 **Mollz:** because no one else is interested

 **VickyBaby:** evan doesn't fawn over me, he's not single  
 **VickyBaby:** and maybe you just don't notice people hitting on you because ur too caught up on lysander

 **psychiclilz:** vics right  
 **psychiclilz:** ive seen you at the bar  
 **psychiclilz:** when men buy you drinks its because theyre interested in you

 **Mollz:** xander's never bought me a drink...

 **psychiclilz:** oh hon, that's not what i meant

 **VickyBaby:** ... but like maybe you should put yourself out there mollz...  
 **VickyBaby:** is he going tonight?

 **Mollz:** yeah, of course

 **VickyBaby:** well maybe you should not spend all your time with him

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, hang out with me instead

 **Mollz:** i wouldnt want to intrude on your date ;)

 **psychiclilz:** ITS NOT A DATE  
 **psychiclilz:** its a party

 **Mollz:** suuuuuuure

* * *

(Lysander Scamander, Molly Weasley)  
 _7:39pm_

**Lysander:** hey, can i bring someone tonight?

 **Molly:** yeah, for sure  
 **Molly:** who is it though?

 **Lysander:** this girl ive been talking to  
 **Lysander:** her names steph, i think ull like her

 **Molly:** oh yeah, for sure!  
 **Molly:** cant wait to meet her!  
 **Molly:** thats so great!  
 **Molly:** you havent mentioned her before!

 **Lysander:** yeah it was only supposed to be a fling but idk i think i caught feelings

 **Molly:** that so amazing!  
 **Molly:** i love that for you!  
 **Molly:** you go girl!

 **Lysander:** lol ur such a weirdo  
 **Lysander:** see ya later

 **Molly:** hahha!!! see ya!!!

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, Mollz, VickyBaby)  
 _7:46pm_

**Mollz:** _Attachment - 2 Images  
_ **Mollz:** are you sure evan isn't single

 **VickyBaby:** stop mooning over my best friend

 **Mollz:** fine, but we're finding me a boy tonight

 **psychiclilz:** oooh, i call dibs on it

 **VickyBaby:** no, you're going on a date

 **psychiclilz:** its not a date

 **Mollz:** and im not a desperate hag  
 **Mollz:** just accept it lilz, the man is a greek god

 **psychiclilz:** if you like him so much, why don't you go for him?

 **Mollz:** ooooh maybe i will

 **VickyBaby:** MOLLY

 **Mollz:** fine  
 **Mollz:** get here soon though because if i have to spend any time with this ‘steph' im gonna die of humiliation

 **psychiclilz:** stop being so melodramatic

 **Mollz:** im sorry let me just GET OVER THE LOVE OF MY LIFE  
 **Mollz:** IN 2.5 SECONDS

_Lily Potter set Molly Weasley's nickname to mollydramatic._

**mollydramatic:** rude  
 **mollydramatic:** but get over here soon  
 **mollydramatic:** i need girl time

 **VickyBaby:** im already on the way

* * *

**‘the dopest house'  
** (foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesanator, moollywoobbles, rose)  
 _11:57pm_

**jamesanator:** has anyone seen _@moollywoobbles_ ?  
 **jamesanator:** lysander doesnt want to leave without saying goodbye

 **rose:** nope, but if you see Lily let us know  
 **rose:** scorp is worried  
 **rose:** she didnt even come around when Flynn got here

 **foxyroxy:** the three of them left hours ago, how did you guys not notice that?

 **jamesanator:** what?

 **foxyroxy:** yeah, something about ice cream

 **jamesanator:** shit  
 **jamesanator:** _@rose_ you still sober?  
 **jamesanator:** we should probably pick them up wherever they got to

 **rose:** no, but Flynn's got a car and has only been drinking water

 **jamesanator:** *sigh* what a man  
 **jamesanator:** tell him i adore him  
 **jamesanator:** ill have his babies if he wants

 **rose:** absolutely not, that's weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I hope you liked this chapter! As always, a big thank you to Branwen and Taylor for being by fellow chaotic Gryffies and always being lovely! And a thank you to you for reading! If you liked it, tell me what you think!
> 
> Thoughts on Lysander? Flynn? James being a total dolt? :P
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Lo <3


	5. September 25th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **micky:** ugh, where's my knight in shining armor
> 
>  **vicky:** more like football player in a minivan
> 
>  **micky:** im not picky

**‘the dopest house'  
**(foxyroxy, freddieboy, jamesanator, moollywoobbles, rose)  
_12:24am_

**rose:** we found them  
**rose:** vic finally answered her phone  
**rose:** they were at a children's playground eating ice cream

 **foxyroxy:** why?

 **rose:** i dont know, these three are fucking chaotic when they're together around alcohol  
**rose:** yet somehow they managed to each buy a single tub of halo top and spoons???

 **foxyroxy:** spoons?

 **rose:** yeah, we're gonna have some new cutlery

 **foxyroxy:** _@jamesanator_ is doing a keg stand, but ill let him and fred know  
**foxyroxy:** will you be home soon?

 **rose:** dropping vic off first since she was closest to the park, but after that we're coming straight there

 **foxyroxy:** cool, because i just went upstairs and there are people in your room  
**foxyroxy:** and judging by the sounds they're making, they're not sleeping

 **rose:** WHAT!??!

* * *

(Scorpius Malfoy, William Flynn)  
_1:09am_

**Scorpius:** hey, thanks so much for tonight  
**Scorpius:** i would say that they aren't usually like this but that would be a lie

_1:28am_

**William:** no worries man  
**William:** always happy to help a friend or three :)

 **Scorpius:** sorry ur date didn't pan out

 **William:** nah, it wasn't a date  
**William:** besides, i probably spent more time with her driving her home than if she'd stayed at the party

 **Scorpius:** alright well rose is death staring at me so i gotta go  
**Scorpius:** thanks again  
**Scorpius:** and don't worry, she'll come around eventually

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
**(psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
_7:10am_

**mollydramatic:** remind me to move out asap  
**mollydramatic:** rose is so annoying in the mornings  
**mollydramatic:** *rise and shine, we have to clean*  
**mollydramatic:** i feel like im gonna vom

_8:34am_

**psychiclilz:** urgh i did vom  
**psychiclilz:** and it was blue

 **mollydramatic:** wtf why?

 **psychiclilz:** i had blueberry ice cream last night  
**psychiclilz:** remember?  
**psychiclilz:** you were so upset you demanded ice cream and since james locked up ur fridge we had to go to the store  
**psychiclilz:** and then we got lost  
**psychiclilz:** and then rose found us

 **mollydramatic:** oooof  
**mollydramatic:** how'd we get home?

 **psychiclilz:** urgh x 2  
**psychiclilz:** flynn  
**psychiclilz:** and now scorp won't stop messaging me telling me that i have to at least take him on a date to say thank you

 **mollydramatic:** just my two cents, but that sounds like a fair trade

 **psychiclilz:** not you too

_10:52am_

**VickyBaby:** i mean if you're gonna take him on a date at least let us pay for it

 **mollydramatic:** hey, i am not a part of this

 **psychiclilz:** fine, deal

 **mollydramatic:** wow, it's that easy to get you to date this guy?  
**mollydramatic:** but just to be clear, why am i paying for any of this?

 **VickyBaby:** because her date was ruined when you coerced us into getting ice cream  
**VickyBaby:** and flynn drove us all home instead of having a good time  
**VickyBaby:** although @psychiclilz you were real quick to answer that with a yes...  
**VickyBaby:** did something happen last night?

 **psychiclilz:** no, i just need scorp off my back  
**psychiclilz:** and this way i dont even have to pay

 **mollydramatic:** evil woman

 **psychiclilz:** *lawyer

 **mollydramatic:** *witch

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
_11:04am_

**micky:** are you buying any of this?

 **vicky:** not a chance  
**vicky:** something happened last night, we just have to figure out what

* * *

(Lily Potter, William Flynn)  
_12:39pm_

**Lily:** hey, sorry about last night  
**Lily:** and thank you  
**Lily:** again

 **William:** no worries :)  
**William:** glad to see ur still alive this morning

 **Lily:** aha, yeah, thanks to you  
**Lily:** if you hadn't found us we probably never would've found our way back

 **William:** again, no worries

 **Lily:** i do want to say thank you though  
**Lily:** are you free thursday?

 **William:** sorry, i've got practice 6am every weekday  
**William:** cant do weekday parties

 **Lily:** oh, uh  
**Lily:** i was thinking more low key  
**Lily:** we could go to the Three Broomsticks, just hang out?  
**Lily:** but like if not i get it, ur busy

 **William:** no, i would love that!

 **Lily:** oh, cool!  
**Lily:** my class gets out at 5:20, i can meet you there at 6?

 **William:** great! see u then!

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_12:56pm_

**Lily:** omg stop spamming me  
**Lily:** i asked him to dinner thursday, happy?

 **Scorpius:** :)

 **Lily:** ur a pain  
**Lily:** how does rose stand you?

 **Scorpius:** i just asked  
**Scorpius:** "he's got a great tongue"

 **Lily:** blech, wtf rose  
**Lily:** brb just gonna go bleach my eyeballs  
**Lily:** what is wrong with you two?

* * *

(Scorpius Malfoy, William Flynn)  
_1:12pm_

**Scorpius:** told u she'd come around

 **William:** what?

 **Scorpius:** ur date  
**Scorpius:** on thursday  
**Scorpius:** i told you she'd come around to the idea

 **William:** thursday isn't a date  
**William:** we're just grabbing dinner

 **Scorpius:** ...  
**Scorpius:** that's literally what a date is  
**Scorpius:** rose agrees - it's a date

 **William:** unless she says that it's a date, im not going into it thinking its a date

 **Scorpius:** where are you guys going?

 **William:** the three broomsticks

 **Scorpius:** its a date

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
_6:37pm_

**micky:** 1\. i hate you for volunteering my money to send her on a date  
**micky:** 2\. its gonna be so expensive because she's taking him to the three broomsticks  
**micky:** 3\. omg shes taking him to the three broomsticks!!!! (scorp just told me)

 **vicky:** something totally happened between them

 **micky:** right?!?!?!?  
**micky:** ugh, where's my knight in shining armor

 **vicky:** more like football player in a minivan

 **micky:** im not picky

 **vicky:** lol im aware  
**vicky:** also evan's pissed at me for ditching him last night  
**vicky:** apparently kayleigh ended things with him right before the party

 **micky:** wow, not cool  
**micky:** but also, that means he's single right?

 **vicky:** no, i am not setting you up with him  
**vicky:** that would be a disaster

 **micky:** wow, rude

 **vicky:** he just got out of a long term thing  
**vicky:** he's def not looking to settle down

 **micky:** hey, ill be his rebound  
**micky:** hes so hot

 **vicky:** no  
**vicky:** and anyways, dating family friends is not a good idea  
**vicky:** re: dom still talks to teddy and is trying to get me to unblock her from my phone

 **micky:** dont you dare

 **vicky:** im not going to, but it still sucks  
**vicky:** so no, ur not getting his number

 **micky:** buzzkill...   
**micky:** rose and malfoy are making it work

 **vicky:** rose and scorpius are also insanely perfect for each other

 **micky:** valid  
**micky:** fine, but if he asks about me you cant say no

 **vicky:** *rolls eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I know last chapter didn't really give you the answers you're looking for... But then again neither is this one really :P
> 
> At some point I'll write a missing moments about what exactly happened in Flynn's minivan on the drive home between him and Lily... at some point I did it! It's the first chapter in embracing the chaos, a collection of missing moments throughout this series (because yes, it will be a series <3). It's called football player in a minivan, courtesy of our lovely vicky :P
> 
> And also special thank you to Branwen, Taylor, and Kris for being the most chaotic influences <3


	6. September 30th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VickyBaby:** look, we love you...
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** but your laugh sounds like a cross between a dying hyena and a crocodile trying to swallow a deer whole
> 
>  **psychiclilz:** WHAT?!??!
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** yeah, it's not cute
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** sometimes you also snort  
>  **VickyBaby:** which would be cute but it sounds like the deer is trying to cry for help

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _9:28am_

**mollydramatic:** omg, are you as excited as i am?  
 **mollydramatic:** please tell us everything ASAP  
 **mollydramatic:** even if ur still in his bed ;)

 **psychiclilz:** it's just dinner  
 **psychiclilz:** and it's not until 6

 **mollydramatic:** this is most exciting part of my life right now  
 **mollydramatic:** since my love life is woefully nonexistent

 **VickyBaby:** mood

 **psychiclilz:** you guys need a life

 **mollydramatic:** _@VickyBaby_ she's right  
 **mollydramatic:** we should go out to dinner together  
 **mollydramatic:** how does the three broomsticks sound?

 **psychiclilz:** oh, piss off

 **VickyBaby:** ooh, ive been meaning to try their chicken cacciatore

 **mollydramatic:** ive heard their cheesecake is to die for

 **psychiclilz:** if i promise to tell you everything that happens  
 **psychiclilz:** will you promise not to crash this date?

 **VickyBaby:** oooh its a date now!

 **psychiclilz:** you are the bane of my existence

_3:48pm_

**psychiclilz:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **psychiclilz:** is this alright?

 **VickyBaby:** i thought i was the bane of your existence  
 **VickyBaby:** and now you're asking for my help?

 **mollydramatic:** you come to me, on the day of my math assignment, to ask for my help

 **psychiclilz:** nice try, brando  
 **psychiclilz:** just please help me

 **mollydramatic:** you look hot

 **VickyBaby:** i agree  
 **VickyBaby:** also please let me borrow that skirt  
 **VickyBaby:** it would go great with my fishnets

 **mollydramatic:** give her enough time to wash it  
 **mollydramatic:** who knows what will get on it tonight? ;)

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
 _5:42pm_

**vicky:** would you be able to snag rose's car and drive us over to the three broomsticks?

 **micky:** ixnay on the car, rose and malfoy are out rn  
 **micky:** but also wouldn't she kill us if we actually ended up crashing her date?

 **vicky:** yeah, but thats the fun of it  
 **vicky:** she'll have to wrestle with her moral obligation as a lawyer-in-training  
 **vicky:** and the rage monster she'll turn into if she finds out

 **micky:** have you never seen how to get away with murder?

 **vicky:** no, i dont want ur trash tv

 **micky:** IT IS QUALITY CONTENT  
 **micky:** I WATCH QUALITY CONTENT

 **vicky:** you watch the bachelor

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _6:31pm_

**mollydramatic:** _@psychiclilz_ we want the deets  
 **mollydramatic:** how's it going so far?

 **VickyBaby:** if you need to text us 911 and we'll call with an emergency

 **mollydramatic:** if it needs to sound real, ill get roxy to push me down the stairs  
 **mollydramatic:** it's honestly not bad

 **VickyBaby:** ...  
 **VickyBaby:** what the fuck, NO

_7:09pm_

**VickyBaby:** okay so its going well?  
 **VickyBaby:** because i actually will push mollz down the stairs if i need to

 **mollydramatic:** its really not that bad, ive done it way too many times

 **VickyBaby:** WHY?

 **mollydramatic:** stair surfing on mattresses isn't as fun as it is on tv

_7:23pm_

**mollydramatic:** HELLO!??!?!  
 **mollydramatic:** _@psychiclilz_

 **VickyBaby:** _@psychiclilz_ answer us plz or ill call the cops

 **psychiclilz:** oh my fucking god, its going fine  
 **psychiclilz:** dont fall down the stairs  
 **psychiclilz:** and dont call the fucking cops!  
 **psychiclilz:** message me about this again and i wont tell you anything

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
 _7:26pm_

**mollydramatic:** $20 they bang

 **vicky:** hell no, thats such a bad deal  
 **vicky:** theyre obvi gonna bang at some point  
 **vicky:** $20 they bang tonight

 **micky:** fine, but if they last even until just 12:01 its victory for me

 **vicky:** ur on

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _9:34pm_

**psychiclilz:** ...

 **mollydramatic:** OH MY GOD TELL US EVERYTHIGN

 **VickyBaby:** did you bang? are you in his bed right now?

 **psychiclilz:** no  
 **psychiclilz:** it was actually a really nice night  
 **psychiclilz:** dinner was good, he's actually really easy to talk to  
 **psychiclilz:** but then he drove me home...

 **mollydramatic:** hand job in the car

 **VickyBaby:** blow job in the car

 **psychiclilz:** NO, perverts  
 **psychiclilz:** he walked me all the way to my front door

 **mollydramatic:** AND YOU PULLED HIM INSIDE AND BANGED ALL OVER YOUR KITCHEN

 **VickyBaby:** FUCK YES, YOU OWE ME $20

 **psychiclilz:** NO  
 **psychiclilz:** will you let me finish my thoughts here?  
 **psychiclilz:** WAIT, WTF, YOU WERE BETTING ON ME?

 **VickyBaby:** no?

 **psychiclilz:** w/e not the issue  
 **psychiclilz:** we're at my door and he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear  
 **psychiclilz:**... 

**mollydramatic:** and?  
 **mollydramatic:** AND?!?!?

 **VickyBaby:** oh my god, i just remembered why i hate you

 **psychiclilz:** and then he left?

 **VickyBaby:** hi, i would like to formally ask  
 **VickyBaby:** what the fuck?

 **mollydramatic:** i second that motion

 **psychiclilz:** idk!  
 **psychiclilz:** i thought it went well, but then he shook my hand and left

 **mollydramatic:** OHHHH MY GOOODDDDD

 **VickyBaby:** HE SHOOK YOUR HAND???

 **mollydramatic:** WTF IS WRONG WITH HIM?!??  
 **mollydramatic:** is he DUMB?

 **psychiclilz:** idk, maybe he realized that it wasnt worth it?  
 **psychiclilz:** this is what i was worried about  
 **psychiclilz:** he was just looking for a quick fuck  
 **psychiclilz:** not someone to wine and dine

 **VickyBaby:** damn, i was so sure he was legit  
 **VickyBaby:** whatd scorp say

 **psychiclilz:** nothing, havent told him

 **VickyBaby:** well he's the guy's best friend, maybe you should ask?

 **psychiclilz:** no, i dont want him to feel trapped between us  
 **psychiclilz:** besides, its not a big deal

 **mollydramatic:** are you kidding me?  
 **mollydramatic:** he's been asking after you since summer  
 **mollydramatic:** are you sure maybe you were sending him some bad vibes?  
 **mollydramatic:** some ‘dont you dare kiss me' vibes?

 **psychiclilz:** argh  
 **psychiclilz:** i dont think so?

 **VickyBaby:** what were ur exact words before he shook your hand? *gag*

 **psychiclilz:** um, "i had a really nice time tonight"  
 **psychiclilz:** and then he tucked my hair behind my ear and i think i giggled?

 **VickyBaby:** oh no

 **mollydramatic:** that'll do it

 **psychiclilz:** what?  
 **psychiclilz:** what did i do?!?!

 **VickyBaby:** look, we love you...

 **mollydramatic:** but your laugh sounds like a cross between a dying hyena and a crocodile trying to swallow a deer whole

 **psychiclilz:** WHAT?!??!

 **mollydramatic:** yeah, it's not cute

 **VickyBaby:** sometimes you also snort  
 **VickyBaby:** which would be cute but it sounds like the deer is trying to cry for help

 **psychiclilz:** WHY IS THIS JUST COMING UP NOW???  
 **psychiclilz:** ugh, i probably repulsed him  
 **psychiclilz:** he's never gonna wanna talk to me again  
 **psychiclilz:** im so embarrassed

 **mollydramatic:** its probably not that bad?

 **VickyBaby:** she *giggled*

 **mollydramatic:** yeah, no, ur fucked

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _10:03pm_

**Lily:** i never want to see him again  
 **Lily:** if you know what's good for you, you wont fight me on it

 **Scorpius:** what? what happened???

 **Lily:** i dont want to talk about it...

* * *

(Scorpius Malfoy, William Flynn)  
 _10:06pm_

**Scorpius:** wtf did you do?  
 **Scorpius:** if you hurt her, i will unleash molly and she has the wrath of all women scorned  
 **Scorpius:** im pretty sure one of her death glares will set you on fire

 **William:** what?

 **Scorpius:** _Attachment - 1 Image_

 **William:** oh...  
 **William:** i thought it went well  
 **William:** i swear i didnt do anything  
 **William:** like i said, it wasnt even a date, idk what i did wrong?

 **Scorpius:** im not getting in the middle of this  
 **Scorpius:** but maybe keep your distance for a while  
 **Scorpius:** i really dont want to be picking sides

 **William:** yeah, alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have no self restraint! Thank you to Kris, Taylor, and Branwen for helping me embrace the chaos and not only write but post this chapter in... under an hour...
> 
> Well, that's all I've got for September, let me know how you like it! I know it ended a bit sadder than I was expecting, but October is coming soon and that means parties, costumes, and lots of fun ;)
> 
> Also, the line about "you come to me on this day" and subsequent 'brando' line is a rough paraphrasing of Marlon Brando's The Godfather which I own none of but thought might be funny :P


	7. October 29th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mollydramatic:** i just want to point out im not the one crying in a bathroom right now 
> 
> **mollydramatic:** and thats on character development 

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _6:12pm_

**mollydramatic:** please tell me you guys will be here soon  
 **mollydramatic:** i made this mistake of letting xander bring someone  
 **mollydramatic:** its been two fucking days and he's already got another girl  
 **mollydramatic:** also she's dressed like an angel *gag*

 **VickyBaby:** wait aren't you dressed like a devil?

 **mollydramatic:** i don't wanna talk about it...

 **VickyBaby:** also you have to stop letting this guy bring his fuck buddies to your house...

 **mollydramatic:** i dont wanna talk about it!!!

 **psychiclilz:** ugh, dont talk about costumes  
 **psychiclilz:** i cant believe i let you guys talk me into this

 **VickyBaby:** hey, monkeys are cute

 **psychiclilz:** okay, but like i dont get why i *just had to be* a monkey?  
 **psychiclilz:** why couldnt i be an angel?  
 **psychiclilz:** then at least molly wouldn't look like she matches with some rando

 **mollydramatic:** nope, i dont need an angel  
 **mollydramatic:** if it becomes a problem, ill just spill some punch on her

 **VickyBaby:** that's not exactly a great way to deal with your feelings

 **psychiclilz:** yeah... maybe you should just tell him you like him  
 **psychiclilz:** at least then he'll stop shoving his ‘relationships' in ur face

 **mollydramatic:** ABSOLUTELY NOT

 **VickyBaby:** have you met her?  
 **VickyBaby:** she has no backbone  
 **VickyBaby:** she'd probably start crying and then lock herself in the bathroom for an hour

 **mollydramatic:** i know that's based on true events, but i still resent that  
 **mollydramatic:** now get over here, and FAST

 **psychiclilz:** ugh i still dont get why i agreed to this

 **VickyBaby:** at least you arent a tree  
 **VickyBaby:** evan decided to go as bob ross, but APPARENTLY  
 **VickyBaby:** a white guy in an afro with a paint palette doesn't SCREAM bob ross  
 **VickyBaby:** and now im covered in leaves and its so fucking itchy

 **mollydramatic:** hey, you chose your couple costume buddy  
 **mollydramatic:** im stuck with this weirdo

 **psychiclilz:** have you even talked to her?  
 **psychiclilz:** she could be nice

 **mollydramatic:** yeah, her names *emerson*  
 **mollydramatic:** gag  
 **mollydramatic:** what kinda pretentious name is *emerson*  
 **mollydramatic:** and in terms of talking, she hasn't *stopped* talking to me  
 **mollydramatic:** help, please

_9:03pm_

**psychiclilz:** oh im gonna murder you  
 **psychiclilz:** WILLIAM FUCKING FLYNN  
 **psychiclilz:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME???

 **VickyBaby:** hey, curious george and the man in the yellow hat are classics  
 **VickyBaby:** anyways you guys look cute

 **mollydramatic:** well, you might if you weren't AWOL

 **psychiclilz:** IM AWOL BECAUSE IM HIDING IN THE WASHROOM  
 **psychiclilz:** BECAUSE IM TOO EMBARRASSED TO SHOW MY FACE

 **VickyBaby:** oh, shut up, you like it

 **mollydramatic:** i just want to point out im not the one crying in a bathroom right now  
 **mollydramatic:** and thats on character development

 **psychiclilz:** this is so embarrassing, he probably thinks i planned this  
 **psychiclilz:** and after the disaster date too  
 **psychiclilz:** he thinks im a stalker and is gonna get a restraining order

 **mollydramatic:** hey, ive spent like 2 hours with people coming up to me and saying emerson and i are a ‘cute couple'  
 **mollydramatic:** you can deal with being coupled with the hottest person at this party

 **VickyBaby:** excuse you

 **mollydramatic:** sorry, hottest *guy*

 **VickyBaby:** thank you <3  
 **VickyBaby:** anyways, emerson is really hot in that babydoll

 **mollydramatic:** wow, thanks so much, my ego really needed that hit  
 **mollydramatic:** alright, i need some alcohol and im guessing lilz does too  
 **mollydramatic:** shots?

 **psychiclilz:** god, yes please

* * *

(Scorpius Malfoy, William Flynn)  
 _9:04pm_

**William:** i thought you said she wanted nothing to do with me  
 **William:** now i look like an insane person  
 **William:** she's going to think i'm a stalker

 **Scorpius:** hey, i had no part in this  
 **Scorpius:** but rose wont stop smiling, so im guessing it was the unholy trinity

 **William:** what?

 **Scorpius:** the unholy trinity - vic, lily, molly  
 **Scorpius:** disasters, all three of them, especially when together

 **William:** wait so... lily planned this?

 **Scorpius:** ...  
 **Scorpius:** probably not, but i'd bet my life the others two did  
 **Scorpius:** and managed to convince rose to help

 **William:** but lily wants nothing to do with me  
 **William:** she even ran away as soon as she saw me...

 **Scorpius:** yeah, idk man  
 **Scorpius:** the weasleys are terrors, the lot of them  
 **Scorpius:** but especially the unholy trinity

* * *

(Lily Potter, William Flynn)  
 _10:44pm_

**Lily:** wiiiilliam flynn  
 **Lily:** whhhere did u go???

 **William:** oh, uh, hey  
 **William:** sorry, i wasnt having a great time so i ducked out about half an hour ago  
 **William:** whats up

 **Lily:** i justt  
 **Lily:** im sorry my cousins orchrestated this whole thing  
 **Lily:** im swear i didnt know anything  
 **Lily:** not that ur not a sexy af man in the yellow hat  
 **Lily:** but im sure ur gf wouldve been a better curous geroge

 **William:** i dont have a girlfriend

 **Lily:** ... scorp saif you were seeing someone

 **William:** oh, yeah, one of the cheerleaders asked me out a few times  
 **William:** but that was nothing  
 **William:** im kinda into someone else... 

**Lily:** oh...  
 **Lily:** wwwwwillliam flyyyn

 **William:** Lily Potter

 **Lily** : will u com back and drive mehome?  
 **Lily:** i will buy u ice cream

 **William:** yeah, of course, ill be right there

* * *

(Lysander Scamander, Molly Weasley)  
 _11:26pm_

**Lysander:** hey, have you seen emerson?  
 **Lysander:** i cant find her  
 **Lysander:** or you for that matter, but that's not surprising

* * *

**‘old fogies'  
** (Fred [the smart dumb one], Lily [ur 15mins older], James [the older twin], Molly [the dumb smart one], Rose [the granger], Vic [the science beb])  
 _11:42pm_

**James [the older twin]:** guyss, wheres _@Molly [the dumb smart one]_ and _@Lily [ur 15mins older]  
_ **James [the older twin]:** aslo fuck offf lily, im stil older

 **Rose [the granger]:** ARE THEY LOST AGAIN!?!

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** sooory, iw ent home  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** _@Vic [the science beb]_ have u seen mollz?

 **Vic [the science beb]:** i think she said shee was gonna crash?

 **James [the older twin]:** hmmm, allrgith  
 **James [the older twin]:** fuck  
 **James [the older twin]:** anyways, if you seee a girl in an angle cosutme let xander now  
 **James [the older twin]:** his dates missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, well here you go, have some shameless almost Halloween nonsense! Confused as to what anything in this entire chapter means? Me too :P
> 
> There will definitely be many missing moment chapters in embracing the chaos (which if you haven't read yet, you definitely should) that result from this weekend, but until I figure those out, here is the Friday of a three part Halloween weekend extravaganza ;)
> 
> Special thanks to Kris who is actually a sweetheart little bunny, Taylor, the president of the William Flynn fanclub, and Branwen who has yet to read all the recent chapters but still yells at me to keep writing <3


	8. October 30th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **James [the older twin]:** look, i just came out to have a good time  
>  **James [the older twin]:** and honestly im feeling very attacked rn  
>  **James [the older twin]:** also _@Fred [the smart dumb one]_ are you not gonna say anything??
> 
>  **Fred [the smart dumb one]:** lol yeah, fuck you james <3

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _9:39am_

**VickyBaby:** still on for tonight??  
 **VickyBaby:** no one will know what hit em when we show up together

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, but after last night i think im going easy on the drinks

 **VickyBaby:** WHAT???  
 **VickyBaby:** its halloween eve  
 **VickyBaby:** last year you called it ‘hoe christmas eve'

 **psychiclilz:** hey i threw up again last night  
 **psychiclilz:** i need one night off

 **mollydramatic:** urghhh me too  
 **mollydramatic:** not the vomiting part  
 **mollydramatic:** the needing a break part, even if i probably wont

 **VickyBaby:** you both went home hella early, wtf happened??

 **psychiclilz:** i got a drive home after puking in the bathroom sink  
 **psychiclilz:** it went 0-100 real quick

 **mollydramatic:** *YOU* DID THAT???

 **psychiclilz:** SORRY, I THOUGHT IT WAS BETTER THAN THE FLOOR

 **mollydramatic:** THERE WAS A TOILET TWO FEET FROM YOU  
 **mollydramatic:** ROSE MADE ME UNCLOG THAT

 **VickyBaby:** ew, now im gonna vom

 **psychiclilz:** call it payback for the couple costume

 **mollydramatic:** bitch

 **psychiclilz:** you know u love me

 **mollydramatic:** ...  
 **mollydramatic:** ugh i do  
 **mollydramatic:** fine, i forgive you

 **VickyBaby:** anyways, where'd you go last night mollz?  
 **VickyBaby:** you usually dont tap out that early...

 **mollydramatic:** just wasnt feeling it  
 **mollydramatic:** oops, rose is calling!  
 **mollydramatic:** haha, gotta go  
 **mollydramatic:** talk soon!  
 **mollydramatic:** see ya!  
 **mollydramatic:** text me if you need me!  
 **mollydramatic:** or dont, ill be busy  
 **mollydramatic:** hahahhhaha

* * *

(Lily Potter, Victoire Weasley)  
 _9:52am_

**Lily:** she's acting really squirrely

 **Victoire:** yeah, somethings off  
 **Victoire:** kind of like you that night flynn picked us up...  
 **Victoire:** what did happen between you two?

 **Lily:** how am i supposed to remember?  
 **Lily:** it was like 2 months ago  
 **Lily:** psssh  
 **Lily:** wow, like you remember all ur drunk nights  
 **Lily:** get real vic  
 **Lily:** you black out like the rest of us

 **Victoire:** neither of you are good at hiding things  
 **Victoire:** you know that right?

 **Lily:** shut up, this isnt about me  
 **Lily:** do you think it had to do with the angel girl?  
 **Lily:** emily?  
 **Lily:** and why she left early too?

 **Victoire:** emerson  
 **Victoire:** idk  
 **Victoire:** if there was a fight over lysander, dont you think we wouldve heard?

 **Lily:** yeah, you would think...

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _2:07pm_

**Scorpius:** you guys are still coming over tonight right?

 **Lily:** why, are you planning another costume mix up?  
 **Lily:** i dont think molly will let go of totally spies, so whatever she said, shes lying

 **Scorpius:** i told you last night i had nothing to do with that  
 **Scorpius:** you asked me not to get involved between the two of you  
 **Scorpius:** and i havent

 **Lily:** yeah but rose has

 **Scorpius:** i have no control over rose  
 **Scorpius:** she makes her own decisions  
 **Scorpius:** i, however, will do whatever she tells me to

 **Lily:** ur such a sub

 **Scorpius:** hey, dont knock femdom til you try it

 **Lily:** VOM  
 **Lily:** I DIDNT NEED TO KNOW THAT

_Scorpius Malfoy set his nickname to rosie's sub._

**Lily:** oh my god, i think i might actually have to astral project over there just to slap you  
 **Lily:** *this* is what you break your nickname rule for???  
 **Lily:** THIS????  
 **Lily:** VOM

 **rosie's sub:** rose would like me to tell you she knows it was you who puked in the sink

 **Lily:** yeah, molly already gave me the third degree  
 **Lily:** also she cant be okay with that nickname

 **rosie's sub:** actually im fine with it -rose  
 **rosie's sub:** he vetoed rosie's peggee -rose

 **Lily:** VOM  
 **Lily:** UGHHHHHHHH

_Lily Potter cleared Scorpius Malfoy's nickname._

**Scorpius:** i thought it was funny -rose

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _2:28pm_

**psychiclilz:** _Attachment: 2 Images  
_ **psychiclilz:** VOM

 **mollydramatic:** WHY????  
 **mollydramatic:** WHYYYYYYYY  
 **mollydramatic:** I LIVE WITH HER  
 **mollydramatic:** I SHARE A WALL WITH HER  
 **mollydramatic:** oh my god, can you faint from traumatic news?  
 **mollydramatic:** im seriously light headed  
 **mollydramatic:** if i die from a heart attack this is your fault

 **psychiclilz:** I KNOW!!!  
 **psychiclilz:** i actually almost threw up again

 **VickyBaby:** ...  
 **VickyBaby:** i dont think ill ever be able to look either of them in the face again

 **mollydramatic:** and yet, we're expected to be there in like...  
 **mollydramatic:** 6 hours

 **psychiclilz:** i actually dont know if we should go  
 **psychiclilz:** oh god what if shes wearing leather as part of her costume tonight  
 **psychiclilz:** i will actually have a breakdown

 **VickyBaby:** oh god, i actually just retched

* * *

**‘old fogies'  
** (Fred [the smart dumb one], Lily [ur 15mins older], James [the older twin], Molly [the dumb smart one], Rose [the granger], Vic [the science beb])  
 _8:38pm_

**Fred [the smart dumb one]:** WOOOOO _@Rose [the granger]_ tell ur bf we are heeeere  
 **Fred [the smart dumb one]:** let me innn!!!  
 **Fred [the smart dumb one]:** let me innnnnnnn!!!!!!

 **James [the older twin]:** *shakes gate*

 **Rose [the granger]:** calm down  
 **Rose [the granger]:** buzz up - 265

 **Fred [the smart dumb one]:** thaaanks rosie

 **Rose [the granger]:** <3

_9:14pm_

**Vic [the science beb]:** SORRY!!!  
 **Vic [the science beb]:** it took a little longer than we expected  
 **Vic [the science beb]:** plus there's no parking on scorps street

 **Rose [the granger]:** buzz up - 265  
 **Rose [the granger]:** WAIT WHO TF IS DRIVING???

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** after last night im taking a night off from drinking, so DD

 **Rose [the granger]:** good, dont throw up in scorps sink

 **James [the older twin]:** THAT WAS YOU????  
 **James [the older twin]:** OH MY GOD, THAT IS WEDDING STORY POTENTIAL!!!

 **Molly [the dumb smart one]:** fukc yu james, i cleaned itt up, is my story

 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** yeah, fuck you james  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** dont forget i have access to all your baby photos  
 **Lily [ur 15mins older]:** AND all the photos Fred sends in the group chat

 **James [the older twin]:** look, i just came out to have a good time  
 **James [the older twin]:** and honestly im feeling very attacked rn  
 **James [the older twin]:** also _@Fred [the smart dumb one]_ are you not gonna say anything??

 **Fred [the smart dumb one]:** lol yeah, fuck you james <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened 'last night' is a good question! Molly's 'last night' is posted in embracing the chaos, so if you want to figure out exactly why she's being squirrely, I suggest you start there ;)
> 
> Peggee is, as you may have guessed, the receiver of the pegging during that encounter. If you didn't guess it, I'm so sorry to be the one to have introduced this word to you lol
> 
> The 'let me in' is a reference to Eric Andre's iconic GIF. The feeling attacked line is from a meme from tumblr that know your meme site attributes to chardonnaymami (great name, great meme)
> 
> As always, thank you to Taylor, Branwen, and Kris, for being the best darn supporters a girl could ask for, Molly, Lily, and Vic for being absolute messes. <3 Couldn't do this without them!


	9. October 31st, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mollydramatic:** did he knight you?
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** you mean baptize  
>  **VickyBaby:** did he baptize you?
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** same thing
> 
>  **VickyBaby:** no, those are very different visuals

_**‘hen den'  
**_ (running arens, lily of the valley, ma'am this is a wendys)  
 _8:38am_

**running arens:** someone spilled out cereal all over the kitchen  
 **running arens:** im not cleaning it up  
 **running arens:** but hopefully by the time im back after mock trial it will be...

_9:04am_

**ma'am this is a wendys:** i stayed at tella's last night  
 **ma'am this is a wendys:** lily?

_9:29am_

**lily of the valley:** oh shit, so sorry guys  
 **lily of the valley:** ill get on that right away

 **running arens:** does this have anything to do with whomever's minivan is still parked in the driveway?

 **ma'am this is a wendys:** oooh, did our lovely lily of the valley finally get some?

 **running arens:** omg please tell me it was flynn  
 **running arens:** if it was, leave the cereal, ill clean it up  
 **running arens:** anything to support you getting laid

 **lily of the valley:** you guys are so strange

 **ma'am this is a wendys:** hey, the sisterhood of the gavel requires us to support you in all things  
 **ma'am this is a wendys:** and that includes your getting some

 **lily of the valley:** i never congratulate you guys on getting laid  
 **lily of the valley:** and aren never congratulates you, wen  
 **lily of the valley:** and vice versa

 **running arens:** i dont get laid

 **ma'am this is a wendys:** and the perks of being in a relationship means im always getting laid  
 **ma'am this is a wendys:** loses the appeal

 **running arens:** okay im about to start, but you better have gotten off from it  
 **running arens:** you can probably sue for emotional damages in mock trial next week if not  
 **running arens:** ill represent you

 **lily of the valley:** i can represent myself if i ever need that  
 **lily of the valley:** but dont worry, everything went very well

 **ma'am this is a wendys:** oh, but i do worry  
 **ma'am this is a wendys:** especially for straight sex  
 **ma'am this is a wendys:** like... ive read those studies

 **lily of the valley:** how do you know it was a guy?

 **ma'am this is a wendys:** because you didn't deny it was flynn and instead you deflected

 **lily of the valley:** ...  
 **lily of the valley:** the cereal will be cleaned up by the time ur back

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _10:48am_

**mollydramatic:** YOU SLEPT WITH FLYNN??  
 **mollydramatic:** AND DIDN'T TELL US IMMEDIATELY???  
 **mollydramatic:** DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT BFF CODE???

 **psychiclilz:** for fucks sake  
 **psychiclilz:** how do you even know?

 **mollydramatic:** scorp said flynn never came back last night and i made an educated guess  
 **mollydramatic:** ya girl might be hungover af but i can still logic my way out of a paper bag

 **psychiclilz:** ... that's not the phrase

 **VickyBaby:** i concur the hungover statement  
 **VickyBaby:** but fuck yeah  
 **VickyBaby:** get it girl

 **pyschiclilz:** why is everyone so invested in my sex life?  
 **psychiclilz:** *im* not even that invested in my sex life

 **mollydramatic:** did he knight you?

 **VickyBaby:** you mean baptize  
 **VickyBaby:** did he baptize you?

 **mollydramatic:** same thing

 **VickyBaby:** no, those are very different visuals  
 **VickyBaby:** also dont assume just because were debating the logistics you can get away with not answering lilz  
 **VickyBaby:** we want deets

 **psychiclilz:** it was fun

 **mollydramatic:** booooo  
 **mollydramatic:** more details

 **psychiclilz:** can i not keep anything to myself?

 **VickyBaby:** no, who do you think we are?  
 **VickyBaby:** just some generic friends?  
 **VickyBaby:** we've bathed together, nothing is off limits

 **psychiclilz:** WE WERE CHILDREN

 **mollydramatic:** we also went skinny dipping this summer at the cottage

 **psychiclilz:** damn i forgot about that...

 **mollydramatic:** stop deflecting!!!

 **psychiclilz:** fine!  
 **psychiclilz:** it was good  
 **psychiclilz:** hes really sweet  
 **psychiclilz:** he even helped clean up the cereal before he left

 **VickyBaby:** ... i'm sorry???

 **psychiclilz:** oh, yeah  
 **psychiclilz:** uh we may have knocked over the cereal boxes...

 **mollydramatic:** the ones you keep on top of your fridge?

 **VickyBaby:** OMG PLZ TELL ME HE SLAMMED YOU UP AGAINST THE FRIDGE

 **mollydramatic:** FRIDGE SEXXX!!!

 **psychiclilz:** i think we're going to have to establish some boundaries  
 **psychiclilz:** you are wayyy too invested

 **VickyBaby:** alright, but you cant ask us things either  
 **VickyBaby:** or get mad when you come to us for advice and we spend the first hour recapping  
 **VickyBaby:** or be upset if we know more about each other than you do

 **psychiclilz:** ugh fine

 **VickyBaby:** or ask us to cover for you if your parents ask abt you because we wont know what we can and cannot say

 **psychiclilz:** i said fine!!

 **mollydramatic:** how did that even happen?  
 **mollydramatic:** did you booty call him over after you dropped us all off?

 **psychiclilz:** no, he followed in his van to make sure i didnt need any help with you guys  
 **psychiclilz:** thank god, because he had to tackle fred to stop him from running down your street  
 **psychiclilz:** and then he insisted on making sure i got home okay...

 **VickyBaby:** there is a very important lack of detail here  
 **VickyBaby:** how do you guys go from driving in different cars to fucking against your fridge?

 **psychiclilz:** we didnt fuck against my fridge  
 **psychiclilz:** i went to say goodbye through his window and maybe definitely kissed him  
 **psychiclilz:** and then, idk  
 **psychiclilz:** things just happened

 **mollydramatic:** yeah *wink wink* sexy things

 **VickyBaby:** and did he end up baptizing you?

 **psychiclilz:** ugh ur the worst  
 **psychiclilz:** YES

 **mollydramatic:** scale of faking it to best orgasm of your life, where did it register?

 **psychiclilz:** okay im not answering that

 **mollydramatic:** ugh, fair  
 **mollydramatic:** are you at least going to see him again?  
 **mollydramatic:** this isn't a fling?

 **VickyBaby:** i doubt he wants it to be a fling  
 **VickyBaby:** did you see him staring at her last night

 **pyschiclilz:** i was not staring at him  
 **psychiclilz:** ... i mean

 **VickyBaby:** BUSTED

 **mollydramatic:** oh she totally wants this to be a thing

 **psychiclilz:** oh no, my moms calling gotta goooooo

 **VickyBaby:** ur a dirty dirty liar, lily potter  
 **VickyBaby:** but also please say hi to her for me <3

 **mollydramatic:** ooooh me too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, update after what feels like forever, and first chapter of JulNo! The missing moment for all the smutty smutty kitchen smut should be up soon(ish) at some point? But let's be real I'm incredibly busy so don't hold your breath for too long! <3
> 
> Thank you to Kris, Taylor, Branwen, and Eli for being such amazing chaotics and following this story the whole way through, and for you, for reading it! Let me know what you think? Do you think they'll be a fling? How did you like the introduction of Lily's roommates? I want to be told all the feels <3 <3 <3


	10. November 10th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VickyBaby:** think we can sneak in some flasks  
>  **VickyBaby:** keep ourselves warm ;)
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** if you didnt at least try, are you doing college football correctly?

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _2:43pm_

**Will:** hey!

 **Lily:** hey!  
 **Lily:** what's up?

 **Will:** just saw you grabbing coffee  
 **Will:** thought i'd say hey

 **Lily:** ???  
 **Lily:** where are you?

 **Will:** definitely not across the street

 **Lily:** lol, dumbass  
 **Lily:** stop lurking outside and come in  
 **Lily:** ill even split my croissant with you

 **Will:** you sure?  
 **Will:** that book looks really interesting

 **Lily:** william flynn  
 **Lily:** are you really gonna make a girl ask twice? ;)

 **Will:** be right there <3

* * *

(Lysander Scamander, Molly Weasley)  
 _3:15pm_

**Lysander:** hey, where'd you go?  
 **Lysander:** you gotta stop bolting after class  
 **Lysander:** im gonna start thinking that youre in trouble or something

_3:52pm_

**Lysander:** mollz?

* * *

(Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _4:04pm_

**Lysander:** hey has molly seemed a bit off to you lately

 **Scorpius:** molly always seems off to me  
 **Scorpius:** the girl is proudly off her rocker, every day that ends in y

 **Lysander:** ha ha, dont quit ur day job

 **Scorpius:** look idk what you want from me

 **Lysander:** you practically live with her  
 **Lysander:** and you havent noticed her acting any different?

 **Scorpius:** sorry xander  
 **Scorpius:** when did it start happening?  
 **Scorpius:** i can ask rose and the others

 **Lysander:** right around halloween  
 **Lysander:** do you think i did something?

 **Scorpius:** ...   
**Scorpius:** xander i think the better question is  
 **Scorpius:** what did you do

 **Lysander:** i dont know...

* * *

(Lysander Scamander, Victoire Weasley)  
 _4:36pm_

**Lysander:** hey vic  
 **Lysander:** you talked to molly today by any chance

 **Victoire:** uh  
 **Victoire:** yeah  
 **Victoire:** why?

 **Lysander:** have you noticed that shes been acting strange at all?

 **Victoire:** its molly  
 **Victoire:** if she was acting normal it would be strange

 **Lysander:** yeah i know  
 **Lysander:** idk it just seems like shes avoiding me

 **Victoire:** what did you do?

 **Lysander:** geeze, why does everyone think i did something?

 **Victoire:** well did you?

 **Lysander:** i dont think so  
 **Lysander:** but i dont really remember much of halloween weekend

 **Victoire:** this started happening after halloween?  
 **Victoire:** oh you definitely did something  
 **Victoire:** she still wont tell us what happened the night of the party

 **Lysander:** which one?

 **Victoire:** the one where you brought that emerson girl

 **Lysander:** but i dont remember doing anything bad!!

 **Victoire:** xander, ur truly have no brain

 **Lysander:** what?  
 **Lysander:** what did i do??

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
 _4:53pm_

**vicky:** xander messaged me today

 **micky:** he did?  
 **micky:** why?

 **vicky:** to ask about you  
 **vicky:** said youd been avoiding him

 **micky:** im not avoiding him  
 **micky:** im just not glued to his side anymore  
 **micky:** he should get used to it, i wont always be around

 **vicky:** mollz, do you wanna talk about what happened that night?

 **micky:** what night?

 **vicky:** the night of the party?  
 **vicky:** when you left early?  
 **vicky:** did you and that emerson girl get into a fight

 **micky:** NO!!  
 **micky:** no, there was no fighting  
 **micky:** i just  
 **micky:** idk i guess i just  
 **micky:** i think i need to get over lysander

 **vicky:** and avoiding him is helping with that?

 **micky:** well its not hurting...

 **vicky:** he's ur friend mollz  
 **vicky:** ur best friend (after lily and i, ofc)  
 **vicky:** give him some kind of explanation before his head explodes

 **micky:** *sighhhhh*  
 **micky:** i guess ur right

 **vicky:** im always right  
 **vicky:** and if you need to talk about anything, im here

 **micky:** i know <3

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _7:48pm_

**psychiclilz:** CODE RED ALERT  
 **psychiclilz:** CODE RED FUCKING ALERT

 **mollydramatic:** i'm pretty sure "code red" and "red alert" are different phrases

 **psychiclilz:** NOT HELPING  
 **psychiclilz:** will just asked if i was going to his game on friday  
 **psychiclilz:** and i said i might  
 **psychiclilz:** but like, what does it mean?

 **VickyBaby:** probably that he wants you to go to his game on friday

 **psychiclilz:** yeah, but like  
 **psychiclilz:** he just mentioned it when he left  
 **psychiclilz:** like was it an awkward goodbye  
 **psychiclilz:** or an invitation  
 **psychiclilz:** or some other random thing boys do??

 **mollydramatic:** did he look upset when you said you might?  
 **mollydramatic:** like was it obvi he was expecting a yes?

 **psychiclilz:** I DONT KNOW  
 **psychiclilz:** he just kinda laughed and said ‘sounds good'

 **mollydramatic:** i mean, are you guys dating?  
 **mollydramatic:** have you DTR?

 **VickyBaby:** yeah, if he calls you his girlfriend, he definitely wants you there

 **psychiclilz:** no, we havent  
 **psychiclilz:** i think he wants to but i just dont know

 **mollydramatic:** i can go with you friday  
 **mollydramatic:** we can make it a night!  
 **mollydramatic:** think he'll let you borrow one of his jerseys? ;)

 **psychiclilz:** i dont think im there just yet

 **mollydramatic:** ugh fine, what about for me

 **VickyBaby:** mollz, you are not wearing lily's boytoy's jersey to his game  
 **VickyBaby:** that is all kinds of weird

 **psychiclilz:** but i should go?

 **VickyBaby:** yes

 **mollydramatic:** yeah

 **VickyBaby:** like molly said  
 **VickyBaby:** we can make it a girls night  
 **VickyBaby:** think we can sneak in some flasks  
 **VickyBaby:** keep ourselves warm ;)

 **mollydramatic:** if you didnt at least try, are you doing college football correctly?

 **psychiclilz:** okay, okay  
 **psychiclilz:** ill tell him that im going  
 **psychiclilz:** later tho, i dont want to text him right after he just left  
 **psychiclilz:** but that flask better have the good stuff

 **mollydramatic:** vodka?

 **VickyBaby:** vodka!  
 **VickyBaby:** and if more is needed later  
 **VickyBaby:** we can go out afterwards  
 **VickyBaby:** and you can even crash at my place

 **mollydramatic:** I CALL SNUGGLES!!!

 **VickyBaby:** you cant call my cat, you doof

 **psychiclilz:** besides, we all know that snuggles loves me best

 **VickyBaby:** shes *my* cat  
 **VickyBaby:** i feed her

 **psychiclilz:** and...?

 **VickyBaby:** ugh  
 **VickyBaby:** and she loves lily best

 **psychiclilz:** YESSS

 **mollydramatic:** my heart is shattered

* * *

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _11:04pm_

**Lily:** hey!  
 **Lily:** uh, i guess ill be going to your game this friday  
 **Lily:** hope thats still alright

 **Will:** yeah!!  
 **Will:** thats more than alright!

 **Lily:** im bringing molly and vic  
 **Lily:** if thats also alright?

 **Will:** i mean its open to the public  
 **Will:** so of course it is  
 **Will:** does molly want to borrow one of my practice jerseys?

 **Lily:** loool  
 **Lily:** no, but dont tell her that you offered  
 **Lily:** she would take it in an instant

 **Will:** okay, well what about you?

 **Lily:** what about me?

 **Will:** do you want to borrow one of my jerseys?  
 **Will:** i mean you dont have to wear it to the game  
 **Will:** you can just have it if you want  
 **Will:** unless you want to wear it to the game  
 **Will:** im cool either way

 **Lily:** uh... no, thats alright  
 **Lily:** ive got some school swag ive never actually used  
 **Lily:** might as well use it now, right?

 **Will:** makes total sense  
 **Will:** well i would say see you then  
 **Will:** but im really hoping to see you before that

 **Lily:** are you free right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright after more than 1mo away, i am back, and i hope this makes up for it!
> 
> also if Flynn's new nickname confuses you, definitely check out the missing moment from embracing the chaos that I FINALLY WROTE WOOOOO!!!
> 
> and lastly thank you to every who has read and reviewed to this point, specifically my biggest cheerleaders, eli, branwen, taylor, and kris (in no particular order), and if ur reading this, hey em, what's up, how's it going? <3


	11. November 12th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VickyBaby:** he also brought over a giant bag of sesame balls  
>  **VickyBaby:** and i quote:  
>  **VickyBaby:** "for molly and only molly, please dont eat any vic, that cousin of yours will murder you"
> 
>  **mollydramatic:** he gets me <3

**'literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _8:03am_

 **mollydramatic:** goddamn  
 **mollydramatic:** did you know you get 10% off at the Hog when you wear blue on game days?

 **VickyBaby:** yes, its very well advertised

 **mollydramatic:** sorry, im just used to grabbing whatever's at home  
 **mollydramatic:** rose was over at scorps last night, so no coffee today  
 **mollydramatic:** but i pulled an all nighter finishing up some lab work

 **VickyBaby:** i told you that id teach you to make it  
 **VickyBaby:** honestly, rose burns that coffe  
 **VickyBaby:** coffee**  
 **VickyBaby:** idk how you drink it

 **psychiclilz:** she only has mochas  
 **psychiclilz:** and the hot chocolate masks the gross

 **VickyBaby:** ugh  
 **VickyBaby:** one of these days we'll get you drinking real coffee

 **mollydramatic:** maybe, but today's not that day

_11:34am_

**mollydramatic:** okay, so we better be going hard tonight  
 **mollydramatic:** just got my midterm back and it's time to celebrate!

 **VickyBaby:** the one you were worried about?

 **mollydramatic:** hell yeah  
 **mollydramatic:** suck it, circuits

 **VickyBaby:** i may have bought a wine bra  
 **VickyBaby:** and tequila is also a liquid  
 **VickyBaby:** so we can definitely celebrate that!  
 **VickyBaby:** hey did you know that the last time we beat these guys was over 15 years ago  
 **VickyBaby:** evan thinks we have a really decent shot at winning tonight with flynn

 **mollydramatic:** WOOOOOOO  
 **mollydramatic:** that sounds like celebratory or consolation shots for us too

 **VickyBaby:** oh, im so in

 **mollydramatic:** sound good lilz?  
 **mollydramatic:** _@_ _psychiclilz_ ?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _1:05pm_

 **Will:** getting so amped!  
 **Will:** we should do something after the game  
 **Will:** hopefully you arent traumatized by blueberry ice cream?  
 **Will:** theres a great place just down the road from the stadium

* * *

 **'literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _3:17pm_

 **psychiclilz:** sorry!  
 **psychiclilz:** today's just been hectic  
 **psychiclilz:** proud of you mollz!

 **mollydramatic:** <3

 **VickyBaby:** okay so did you guys wanna come to mine after class?  
 **VickyBaby:** i've got some leftovers from the Cauldron

 **mollydramatic:** please tell me you have some leftover BBQ pork

 **VickyBaby:** also a ton of dumplings  
 **VickyBaby:** evan has some great qualities  
 **VickyBaby:** but his best is working there

 **mollydramatic:** marry him  
 **mollydramatic:** right now  
 **mollydramatic:** i'll be the officiant  
 **mollydramatic:** im pretty sure i can get that done online in like 30secs

 **VickyBaby:** given up on him falling for you?  
 **VickyBaby:** thats a new one

 **mollydramatic:** *sigh*  
 **mollydramatic:** poor evan  
 **mollydramatic:** he'd never be able to handle me

 **VickyBaby:** can anyone?

 **mollydramatic:** HEY!

 **VickyBaby:** he also brought over a giant bag of sesame balls  
 **VickyBaby:** and i quote:  
 **VickyBaby:** "for molly and only molly, please dont eat any vic, that cousin of yours will murder you"

 **mollydramatic:** he gets me <3

_5:39pm_

**mollydramatic:** _@_ _VickyBaby_ _@_ _psychiclilz_ meet you outside the Hog?

 **VickyBaby:** yeah, just running late  
 **VickyBaby:** so maybe meet at that big old tree right near Parking B?

 **mollydramatic:** can do  
 **mollydramatic:** lilz, eta?

 **VickyBaby:** ...  
 **VickyBaby:** _@_ _psychiclilz  
_ **VickyBaby:** do we have to push molly down the stairs?

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
 _5:47pm_

 **micky:** wtf where is she?

 **vicky:** idfk  
 **vicky:** do you think shes bailing?

 **micky:** knowing lilz its because something important came up  
 **micky:** right?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Molly Weasley)  
 _6:06pm_

 **Molly:** hey, vic and i are going to her place  
 **Molly:** ping when you get on the road?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _6:21pm_

 **Will:** wow, i dont think ive ever been this nervous  
 **Will:** promise you wont judge me if i lose this for us?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Victoire Weasley)  
 _6:48pm_

 **Victoire:** if you dont want molly and i eating all the dumplings you have to get over here fast  
 **Victoire:** is everything alright?

* * *

 **'literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _7:14pm_

 **mollydramatic:** _@_ _psychiclilz_ we're at the stadium  
 **mollydramatic:** we'll wait outside for like 10  
 **mollydramatic:** but with kickoff in 15 we're getting antsy

 **VickyBaby:** cannot promise the tequila will be around if you wait any longer though

_9:02pm_

**VickyBaby:** _@_ _psychiclilz_ can you plz respond  
 **VickyBaby:** were starting to get worried

 **mollydramatic:** also ur bf just csored two goals

_10:48pm_

**VickyBaby:** _@_ _psychiclilz  
_ **VickyBaby:** WTF

_11:14pm_

**psychiclilz:** hes not my bf  
 **psychiclilz:** and its called a touchdown

 **VickyBaby:** wow how nice of you to make an appearance

 **psychiclilz:** sorry, i had something come up  
 **psychiclilz:** ill meet you two at vics?  
 **psychiclilz:** game should be over by now, right?

 **VickyBaby:** we found scorp and rose  
 **VickyBaby:** so were going to his

 **psychiclilz:** cool, ping me and ill swing by?

 **VickyBaby:** maybe you should check in with ur "not bf"  
 **VickyBaby:** not cool lily

* * *

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _11:33pm_

 **Will:** WOW!  
 **Will:** im so glad this is the game u saw!  
 **Will:** it was probably the best ive ever played!

 **Lily:** hey  
 **Lily:** so i didnt end up making it

 **Will:** oh  
 **Will:** well thats fine, i get it  
 **Will:** something probably came up, right?

 **Lily:** yeah...  
 **Lily:** something came up  
 **Lily:** so vic and mollz are joining rose and scorp at ur place later  
 **Lily:** i thought i would swing by?  
 **Lily:** i know you mentioned ice cream, but im feeling more lowkey tonight

 **Will:** oh

 **Lily:** unless you dont want me to  
 **Lily:** because thats very fair, you must be so tired  
 **Lily:** but id really like to see you

 **Will:** im going out with the guys  
 **Will:** wont be back until late

 **Lily:** i could just crash in your bed?  
 **Lily:** wait for you to get back?

 **Will:** im kinda sore after all the action today  
 **Will:** maybe another time

 **Lily:** yeah of course  
 **Lily:** i understand

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
 _11:53pm_

 **Lily:** i screwed up  
 **Lily:** didn't i?

 **Scorpius:** yeah

 **Lily:** i need to fix this  
 **Lily:** help me?

 **Scorpius:** i told you im not getting involved  
 **Scorpius:** and even if i was?  
 **Scorpius:** i wouldnt help you lily  
 **Scorpius:** i understand if you're confused  
 **Scorpius:** but you cant just treat him like a plaything

 **Lily:** i didnt mean to  
 **Lily:** i really didnt

 **Scorpius:** i have to go  
 **Scorpius:** rose ended up having some tequila from vics bra  
 **Scorpius:** which is a whole other situation  
 **Scorpius:** but she wants to go dancing

 **Lily:** you hate dancing

 **Scorpius:** yeah but i love rose  
 **Scorpius:** and sometimes you do things you dont like for people you care about

 **Lily:** scorp its different

 **Scorpius:** he likes you lily  
 **Scorpius:** if you bothered to listen, you wouldve known this was a big game for him  
 **Scorpius:** and you didnt even have the common courtesy to let him know you were bailing  
 **Scorpius:** hell, you even ignored vic and molly all day  
 **Scorpius:** u arent a kid anymore  
 **Scorpius:** grow up

 **Lily:** im sorry

 **Scorpius:** im not the one you need to be apologizing to  
 **Scorpius:** and its gonna need to be better than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go!! Chapter 11! Only 4 more to go!!


	12. November 14th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Lily:** i dont want to be that girl from your romcoms
> 
>  **Molly:** okay tread very fucking carefully  
>  **Molly:** i might not be as mad at you as everyone else is  
>  **Molly:** but if you insult my romcoms...
> 
>  **Lily:** sorry, let me backtrack

(Lily Potter, Molly Weasley)  
 _10:04am_

**Lily:** hey are you doing anything today?  
 **Lily:** do you want to go to the library and study with me?  
 **Lily:** or you can come over and study  
 **Lily:** aren and wendy are out and i can make those grilled cheeses?  
 **Lily:** promise i wont burn them like last time

_10:39am_

**Lily:** molly?

 **Molly:** idk lilz  
 **Molly:** everyone's mad at you  
 **Molly:** and im kinda with them

 **Lily:** i just  
 **Lily:** i dont know what to do

 **Molly:** i dont think i can tell you what to do

 **Lily:** UGHHH  
 **Lily:** do you still love me?

 **Molly:** yeah i do  
 **Molly:** and vic does too  
 **Molly:** but you really need to get your shit together

 **Lily:** wow, and thats coming from you

 **Molly:** i know right :P

 **Lily:** i dont think ur supposed to be joking with me if ur mad

 **Molly:** shit, right  
 **Molly:** you really screwed up lily

 **Lily:** UGHHH  
 **Lily:** i know  
 **Lily:** but what was i supposed to do?  
 **Lily:** i dont need some white knight in armor carrying me off into the sunset  
 **Lily:** i dont want will to be the saviour to my damsel in distress  
 **Lily:** i just want to be my own person  
 **Lily:** and what happens if we do this?  
 **Lily:** i dont want to be that girl from your romcoms

 **Molly:** okay tread very fucking carefully  
 **Molly:** i might not be as mad at you as everyone else is  
 **Molly:** but if you insult my romcoms...

 **Lily:** sorry, let me backtrack  
 **Lily:** i dont want to be that girl who ends up being her boyfriends girlfriend  
 **Lily:** i wanna be me  
 **Lily:** and if im with him, i dont think anyone will let me be me  
 **Lily:** ill just be will's girlfriend  
 **Lily:** and then ill fuck it up  
 **Lily:** like i always do  
 **Lily:** and then ill be will's ex-girlfriend  
 **Lily:** i just want to be lily

 **Molly:** i told you i cant tell you what to do  
 **Molly:** but i dont think ive ever heard anyone call him will before  
 **Molly:** and idk what that means  
 **Molly:** but if you decide you do want to be the girl from my (amazing) romcoms?  
 **Molly:** youll be the most independent one there ever was

 **Lily:** i love you mollz

 **Molly:** love you too  
 **Molly:** now go make things right so scorp will stop glaring at me across the kitchen island  
 **Molly:** otherwise rose will murder me for murdering him

* * *

(Lily Potter, Will)  
 _12:17pm_

**Lily:** hey  
 **Lily:** heard you got another game this week  
 **Lily:** was thinking of going?

_3:47pm_

**Will:** you dont have to

 **Lily:** what if i want to?

 **Will:** do what you want lily  
 **Will:** isnt that what you always do?

_William Flynn cleared his nickname._

**Lily:** will im sorry  
 **Lily:** ill even wear your practice jersey?  
 **Lily:** paint your number on my face?

 **William:** please  
 **William:** just stop

 **Lily:** will...  
 **Lily:** can we at least talk?

_4:23pm_

**Lily:** will, please?

* * *

**‘twin terror'  
** (jamjam, leelee)  
 _6:34pm_

**leelee:** jamie i need help

 **jamjam:** you come to me  
 **jamjam:** your older brother  
 **jamjam:** for my advice and wisdom  
 **jamjam:** im touched

 **leelee:** alright, calm down dumbledore  
 **leelee:** general reminder that ur still only 15mins older than me

 **jamjam:** 15mins more wisdom is obviously a good thing  
 **jamjam:** id never be in this situation  
 **jamjam:** jerking flynn around by his little flynn?  
 **jamjam:** i mean i want to be proud but im kind of in love with him  
 **jamjam:** do you think he'd settle for the better looking twin?

 **leelee:** jamie i really need your help  
 **leelee:** im not joking

 **jamjam:** oh believe me, i know  
 **jamjam:** our house is in fuckin tatters  
 **jamjam:** scorp and molly keep screaming at each other over a circuit board  
 **jamjam:** rose is pissier than usual, which is saying a lot  
 **jamjam:** vic even came over yesterday and left after a screaming match with molly  
 **jamjam:** freddie, roxy and i are taking shifts sleeping just in case one of them decides arson would be fun

 **leelee:** i thought they were all mad at me?  
 **leelee:** why are *they* fighting?

 **jamjam:** mollys been mia a lot  
 **jamjam:** they think shes been hanging with you

 **leelee:** what do i have to do with anything?  
 **leelee:** molly can hang around whomever she wants  
 **leelee:** even if they are mad at me

 **jamjam:** thats why theyve been fighting  
 **jamjam:** mollys dead set on protecting you from their wrath  
 **jamjam:** keeps pointing out how hypocritical they are  
 **jamjam:** dont think rose likes to be reminded about how you and scorp got married

 **leelee:** WE WERE 3  
 **leelee:** CAN EVERYONE GET OVER THAT NOW??  
 **leelee:** she didnt mention that this morning...

 **jamjam:** as much as we like to rag on her that shes a blabbermouth  
 **jamjam:** molly is really good at keeping things from people when she wants to  
 **jamjam:** i mean staying at yours all night probably wasnt the most subtle thing, granted

 **leelee:** wait what?  
 **leelee:** no i havent seen her since before the football game  
 **leelee:** i messaged her asking if she wanted to study  
 **leelee:** she stayed out last night?

 **jamjam:** yeah...  
 **jamjam:** there was a huge blow up about it this morning in the kitchen  
 **jamjam:** she wouldnt admit she was with you and scorp called her out on it

 **leelee:** well if she wasnt with me  
 **leelee:** where was she?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Victoire Weasley)  
 _6:58pm_

**Lily:** i dont care how you feel about me rn  
 **Lily:** what the fuck is happening with molly?  
 **Lily:** shes been staying out at night and everyone thinks its been with me  
 **Lily:** but i havent seen her in days

 **Victoire:** idk, lysander messaged me a little while back about it too  
 **Victoire:** she said she was just avoiding him because she realized she wanted to get over him

 **Lily:** have you ever known molly to just "get over" someone?

 **Victoire:** i mean...  
 **Victoire:** no

 **Lily:** resident romcom lover conveniently decides to stop pining over her best friend?  
 **Lily:** secret rendezvous where none of us know where she went?  
 **Lily:** is she dating someone?

 **Victoire:** its molly  
 **Victoire:** if she were dating someone we'd hear about it  
 **Victoire:** and i quote "resident romcom lover"

 **Lily:** i guess...  
 **Lily:** let me know if you hear anything

 **Victoire:** will do

 **Lily:** and vic?  
 **Lily:** i know i screwed up  
 **Lily:** and im gonna fix it  
 **Lily:** but dont take it out on molly

 **Victoire:** and i quote... "resident romcom lover"  
 **Victoire:** not everythings a romcom lily  
 **Victoire:** she might think you can fix this, but what if you cant

 **Lily:** i guess i just have to make this a romcom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did that make it a little better? <3 <3 <3 three more chapters left and here's hoping they come quickly ;)


	13. November 17th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **fred it up:** please tell me we're gonna have a really cool montage
> 
>  **The MatchMaker:** of course, we're going to have a really cool montage  
>  **The MatchMaker:** set to the all time classic just what i needed by the cars

**‘Operation RomCom'  
** (Fred Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter, Molly Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Victoire Weasley)  
 _10:23am_

_Molly Weasley changed her nickname to The MatchMaker.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Lily Potter's nickname to 10 things i hate about lily.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Fred Weasley's nickname to fred it up.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed James Potter's nickname to when james met james.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Victoire Weasley's nickname to victoire actually.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Roxanne Weasley's nickname to to all the boys ive roxxed before._

**victoire actually:** these are terrible nicknames

 **when james met james:** does this mean i have to fake an O in public?  
 **when james met james:** because i will do that  
 **when james met james:** anything for you lilz <3

 **10 things i hate about lily:** that's not necessary  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** was *this* even necessary?

 **The MatchMaker:** you asked for my help  
 **The MatchMaker:** if you wanted something lowkey you shouldve asked literally anyone else

 **fred it up:** please tell me we're gonna have a really cool montage

 **The MatchMaker:** of course, we're going to have a really cool montage  
 **The MatchMaker:** set to the all time classic just what i needed by the cars  
 **The MatchMaker:** now, are there any questions before we start?

 **victoire actually:** yeah, why are you the only one with a capitalized name?

 **The MatchMaker:** because i deserve it  
 **The MatchMaker:** next caller

 **fred it up:** am i supposed to be uncomfortable at roxy's nickname?

 **The MatchMaker:** your sister is hot AF  
 **The MatchMaker:** also you have no room to judge  
 **The MatchMaker:** next caller

 **to all the boys i've roxxed before:** does this mean im ur favourite?

 **The MatchMaker:** absolutely  
 **The MatchMaker:** you can take that pocket spin moment over my dead body  
 **The MatchMaker:** next caller

 **10 things i hate about lily:** whats this "super amazing plan"  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** you've been super quiet about it

 **The MatchMaker:** okay so  
 **The MatchMaker:** picture this...

* * *

**‘literal chaos fire'  
** (psychiclilz, mollydramatic, VickyBaby)  
 _1:42pm_

**psychiclilz:** i still cant believe you made a fucking group chat  
 **psychiclilz:** i thought i told you to keep it lowkey

 **mollydramatic:** and i thought *you* asked for *my* help

 **VickyBaby:** i hate to say this  
 **VickyBaby:** but im with molly on this  
 **VickyBaby:** you cant go half ass on this  
 **VickyBaby:** romcoms are only romcoms because theyre so cheesy

 **mollydramatic:** ooey gooey like brie  
 **mollydramatic:** plus we need all the help we can get

* * *

(Lily Potter, William Flynn)  
 _2:38pm_

**Lily:** hey, just saw you walk by  
 **Lily:** i even bought you your own croissant?  
 **Lily:** will please, i just want to talk

* * *

**‘Operation RomCom'  
** (10 things i hate about lily, fred it up, The MatchMaker, to all the boys ive roxxed before, victoire actually, when james met james)  
 _3:02pm_

**10 things i hate about lily:** _Attachment: 1 Image  
_ **10 things i hate about lily:** i really dont think this is working

 **The MatchMaker:** trust in the process

 **fred it up:** his ego is bruised  
 **fred it up:** just give him a little space

 **The MatchMaker:** this is how all the romcoms go  
 **The MatchMaker:** did you think it would be one conversation?  
 **The MatchMaker:** love is work

 **when james met james:** no pain no gain

 **The MatchMaker:** for once he's right  
 **The MatchMaker:** it's gonna suck a lot before it gets better

 **10 things i hate about lily:** ugh is it even worth it?  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** what if he never forgives me?  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** this is all a waste of time  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** forget it, ill just drink until i forget william flynn ever existed

 **The MatchMaker:** you will do no such thing  
 **The MatchMaker:** because i have found our piece de resistance

_Molly Weasley added Rose Weasley to Operation RomCom.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Rose Weasley's nickname to the rose bride._

**the rose bride:** you said no nicknames

 **The MatchMaker:** sucks to suck, you're not changing it  
 **The MatchMaker:** im in charge here

 **the rose bride:** *sigh*  
 **the rose bride:** fine  
 **the rose bride:** but only because i know ur the only one who can fix it  
 **the rose bride:** and as much as i think you fucked up lily

 **10 things i hate about lily:** yes, we're all very aware

 **the rose bride:** you obviously want to make things right if you asked molly for romcom advice  
 **the rose bride:** so  
 **the rose bride:** what's the plan?

* * *

(micky, vicky)  
 _8:34pm_

**micky:** vic?  
 **micky:** can i talk to you about something?

 **vicky:** for sure, shoot

 **micky:** how did you know u were bi?

 **vicky:** i dont know  
 **vicky:** i think i always knew, you know?  
 **vicky:** are you asking for a specific reason?

 **micky:** i  
 **micky:** i dont know

 **vicky:** well whats made you think about it?

 **micky:** you remember that girl xander brought to halloween?  
 **micky:** the one in the angel costume?  
 **micky:** i think i might like her

 **vicky:** oh  
 **vicky:** have you talked to her?

 **micky:** yes...  
 **micky:** i mean i guess more than talked to her  
 **micky:** i kinda slept with her

 **vicky:** oh  
 **vicky:** OH!  
 **vicky:** is she...  
 **vicky:** is she the reason you've been avoiding lysander???

 **micky:** yes...

 **vicky:** and the reason you've been MIA??

 **micky:** yes...

 **vicky:** are you dating?!?!?!?

 **micky:** idk...?  
 **micky:** i think so?  
 **micky:** i just  
 **micky:** its really new  
 **micky:** and im worried  
 **micky:** what if this is a phase?  
 **micky:** what if its not real?  
 **micky:** am i allowed to say im bi if im not sure?

 **vicky:** labels are what you make them  
 **vicky:** you dont need one if you dont want one  
 **vicky:** but you're absolutely allowed to identify as whatever you feel describes you best  
 **vicky:** and if you want to change it later, you can  
 **vicky:** sexuality is fluid

 **micky:** do you think lily will hate me?

 **vicky:** ...   
**vicky:** do i think our other bff/bi cousin will hate you for also being bi?

 **micky:** for telling you first

 **vicky:** oh shit...  
 **vicky:** you could tell her thursday night and hope she's too distracted to notice?

 **micky:** this is why youre the smart one

 **vicky:** <3  
 **vicky:** i love you molly

 **micky:** love you too, vic <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rose, Madi, and Branwen for some amazing romcom nicknames! We've got 10 Things I Hate About You, Set It Up, When Harry Met Sally, Love Actually, To All The Boys I've Loved Before, The MatchMaker, and a cross between The Princess Bride and The Corpse Bride (you can't tell me or molly that wasn't a romcom). Also Roxy is Molly's 'favourite' because Molly's favourite romcom at that moment is TATBILB and that pocket spin is to die for.
> 
> Specical thanks to branwen, kris, taylor, and emily because they are lovely and i love them, and with that, there are only two more chapters to go! ;)


	14. November 25th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vicky:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
> _ **vicky:** if someone ever asks me what irony is  
>  **vicky:** im going to whip out this screenshot  
>  **vicky:** actually, do you think i could get it framed?

(Lysander Scamander, Molly Weasley)  
 _3:49pm_

**Lysander:** if you run after class i s2g

 **Molly:** i have to meet up with james and fred  
 **Molly:** we just have this family stuff tomorrow i have to figure out

 **Lysander:** the most we've talked all week has been in class  
 **Lysander:** on our phones  
 **Lysander:** and we sit beside each other  
 **Lysander:** did i do something?

 **Molly:** no!  
 **Molly:** theres just been a lot of lily drama

 **Lysander:** and before the lily drama?

 **Molly:** look xander, we can talk abt it later

 **Lysander:** u said that last time too

 **Molly:** saturday lunch?  
 **Molly:** its been a while since we've done that

 **Lysander:** and you promise you wont bail?

 **Molly:** i promise  
 **Molly:** and unless things go horribly tomorrow and i have to console lily with a bottle of vodka  
 **Molly:** ill even wake up before you

 **Lysander:** hey now  
 **Lysander:** dont make promises you cant keep

 **Molly:** oh fuck off  
 **Molly:** and i promsie ill explain everything  
 **Molly:** its just  
 **Molly:** theres been a lot going on

 **Lysander:** yeah, well  
 **Lysander:** i miss my best friend

 **Molly:** i miss you too

 **Lysander:** and you know you can always talk to me about anything  
 **Lysander:** im always here for you

 **Molly:** i know

_Lysander Scamander changed Molly Weasley's nickname to xanders bff.  
_ _Molly Weasley changed Lysander Scamander's nickname to mollys bff._

**mollys bff:** love you mollz

 **xanders bff:** yeah, love you too

* * *

**‘Operation RomCom'  
** (10 things i hate about lily, fred it up, The MatchMaker, the rose bride, to all the boys ive roxxed before, victoire actually, when james met james)  
 _6:38pm_

**The MatchMaker:** okay status reports?  
 **The MatchMaker:** we have less than 24hrs until departure people

 **fred it up:** james and i found him at gringotts last night off rose's tip  
 **fred it up:** didnt need to run interference tho

 **when james met james:** for a guy at a club he really wasnt interested in dancing  
 **when james met james:** or drinking  
 **when james met james:** or anything other than moping

 **The MatchMaker:** amazing!  
 **The MatchMaker:** vic and rox?

 **victoire actually:** ive got both cars filled up with gas

 **to all the boys ive roxxed before:** snacks are a go  
 **to all the boys ive roxxed before:** we've got strawberry marshies, m&ms, bbq cornnuts

 **when james met james:** i dont hear twix  
 **when james met james:** WHERE ARE THE TWIX???

 **to all the boys ive roxxed before:** ... and everything on james's list

 **victoire actually:** you owe us 60$ btw  
 **victoire actually:** also its an hour road trip  
 **victoire actually:** did you really need that many snacks?

 **when james met james:** yes  
 **when james met james:** and rox ill take it out of next months rent for ya

 **to all the boys ive roxxed before:** solid

 **The MatchMaker:** okay we've got cars ready, snacks ready, we know flynn hasnt moved on  
 **The MatchMaker:** ive got the playlist ready and while you can request songs, i have veto  
 **The MatchMaker:** also no, james, you cant request the full hour be taylor swift

 **when james met james:** but shes just such an icon

 **The MatchMaker:** shes half the playlist  
 **The MatchMaker:** i can promise she'll be on  
 **The MatchMaker:** now - lily?

 **10 things i hate about lily:** he's still avoiding me  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** and ignoring my texts

 **The MatchMaker:** well it was worth a shot  
 **The MatchMaker:** anyways your job comes tomorrow  
 **The MatchMaker:** send me your speech tonight so i can make edits

 **10 things i hate about lily:** i need a speech?

 **The MatchMaker:** YES!  
 **The MatchMaker:** its the epitome of the get-back-together romcom trope!

 **10 things i hate about lily:** fuckkkkk

 **The MatchMaker:** make sure its ready for tomorrow then, we can go over it on the drive  
 **The MatchMaker:** now, rose?

_7:04pm_

**The MatchMaker:** _@the rose bride  
_ **The MatchMaker:** rosie we need an update

 **the rose bride:** SHHHHHH  
 **the rose bride:** fuck im stuck in a closet

 **when james met james:** shit

 **fred it up:** im sure scorp will understand

 **when james met james:** yeah hes a really chill guy, honestly  
 **when james met james:** i mean maybe not this week but...

 **the rose bride:** IM STUCK IN FLYNNS FUCKING CLOSET  
 **the rose bride:** he came home early and now hes on his FUCKING BED  
 **the rose bride:** AND IM CROUCHED IN HIS CLOSET HIDING  
 **the rose bride:** BECAUSE HOW DO I EXPLAIN WHY I WAS IN HIS ROOM  
 **the rose bride:** STEALING HIS STUFF

 **The MatchMaker:** do you at least have the package

 **the rose bride:** im not playing this stupid game molly, IM IN A FUCKING CLOSET  
 **the rose bride:** but yes, i got the jersey

 **The MatchMaker:** wonderful, now all we need to do is create a distraction  
 **The MatchMaker:** fred, james, go over and get him to his front door  
 **The MatchMaker:** rose, stay where you are  
 **The MatchMaker:** then as soon as hes busy, sneak into scorps room  
 **The MatchMaker:** pretend you were having a nap or something, come out, and leave with them

 **when james met james:** okay but why are we going over?

 **fred it up:** yeah, are we there to ask him something?  
 **fred it up:** should james ask him out

 **10 things i hate about lily:** james do not ask him out  
 **10 things i hate about lily:** ... at this point im not entirely sure he would say no...

 **The MatchMaker:** dumbasses, the lot of you  
 **The MatchMaker:** this is why im in charge  
 **The MatchMaker:** make small talk  
 **The MatchMaker:** then mention u were in the area and rose said she'd give you a ride home  
 **The MatchMaker:** honestly, do you all share one collective brain cell?

 **the rose bride:** speak for yourself

 **The MatchMaker:** hey im not the one in a closet right now

* * *

_(micky, vicky)  
_ _7:18pm_

**vicky:** _Attachment - 1 Image  
_ **vicky:** if someone ever asks me what irony is  
 **vicky:** im going to whip out this screenshot  
 **vicky:** actually, do you think i could get it framed?

 **micky:** oh fuck off lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man! We are so close to the end I can taste it! So... what do you think will happen? Will Lily fly in on a helicopter and drop thousands of roses at Flynn's feet? Will James actually end up asking him out and they live happily ever after for the rest of their days?
> 
> Thanks to anyone who has gotten this far and for those of you who know who you are, well, you know who you are lol <3


	15. November 26th, 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **googlybear:** just be safe
> 
>  **darling dumbass:** im with my cousins, itll be fine  
>  **darling dumbass:** rose and scorp are our dds anyways
> 
>  **googlybear:** i think i need to be more concerned

(darling dumbass, googlybear)  
 _1:47pm_

**googlybear:** excited for tonight?

 **darling dumbass:** sooooooo excited  
 **darling dumbass:** half day fridays are the besssttt  
 **darling dumbass:** we're pre-ing rn before we even leave

 **googlybear:** just be safe

 **darling dumbass:** im with my cousins, itll be fine  
 **darling dumbass:** rose and scorp are our dds anyways

 **googlybear:** i think i need to be more concerned  
 **googlybear:** i havent even met james and i already know hes a menace  
 **googlybear:** let alone fred who also seems like a disaster on legs

 **darling dumbass:** wow  
 **darling dumbass:** maybe i am one of the smarter cousins

 **googlybear:** ur nickname is darling dumbass

 **darling dumbass:** better than menace or disaster  
 **darling dumbass:** scorp expects us to be back just before midnight  
 **darling dumbass:** obvi my plan is gonna work and i wont have to comfort lily  
 **darling dumbass:** so *when* that happens, u still good with me coming over?

 **googlybear:** i cant promise that ill be awake  
 **googlybear:** but ill have my phone on loud

_5:34pm_

**darling dumbass:** wooooooooo!!!!!  
 **darling dumbass:** on the roaaaadddddddd  
 **darling dumbass:** romcom express here we come!!!!!!

 **googlybear:** isnt the express like a train?  
 **googlybear:** and ur already in a car?

 **darling dumbass:** dont bring logic into this conversation

 **googlybear:** well someone has to  
 **googlybear:** and i thought you liked me for my brain

 **darling dumbass:** actually its for your eyes  
 **darling dumbass:** and the way they crinkle around the corners when youre trying not to smile  
 **darling dumbass:** and partially because youre helping me pass circuits

 **googlybear:** i should honestly start charging for our study sessions

 **darling dumbass:** im pretty sure you get more than enough payment as it is ;)

 **googlybear:** you naked in my bed is unfortunately not acceptable payment at the hog

 **darling dumbass:** *sigh*  
 **darling dumbass:** it really should be  
 **darling dumbass:** maybe then they'll name a sandwich after me...

 **googlybear:** a girl can dream...

_8:15pm_

**darling dumbass:** okay so you may have been right  
 **darling dumbass:** we've only been here less than an hour and weve almost been kicked out

 **googlybear:** WHAT?!?!

 **darling dumbass:** *almost is the key word there  
 **darling dumbass:** *someone* may have been yelling too loud at our opponents  
 **darling dumbass:** conveniently forgetting that this is an *away* game

 **googlybear:** it was james and/or fred wasnt it?

 **darling dumbass:** funnily enough it was lily  
 **darling dumbass:** getting super into it  
 **darling dumbass:** but james and fred did try and back her up when she was about to fight  
 **darling dumbass:** someone said something nasty about flynn

 **googlybear:** i mean i dont condone fighting  
 **googlybear:** but considering that is great romcom drama... 

**darling dumbass:** THATS WHAT I SAID  
 **darling dumbass:** it was not appreciated  
 **darling dumbass:** oh also i totally forgot but im going to lunch tomorrow  
 **darling dumbass:** so i do have to be awake like a normal person at a normal time

 **googlybear:** but saturdays are my day to sleep innnnnnnn

 **darling dumbass:** i dont have to come over thats alright  
 **darling dumbass:** we can postpone

 **googlybear:** ur making pancakes  
 **googlybear:** with chocolate chips and strawberry sauce  
 **googlybear:** and bringing them to me in bed

 **darling dumbass:** lol okay  
 **darling dumbass:** ahhhh gotta go, flynn just scored a goal  
 **darling dumbass:** WOOOOOOOOO

 **googlybear:** its a touchdown... 

_10:46pm_

**darling dumbass:** WE WON!!!!  
 **darling dumbass:** HOLY CRAP WE WONNNNNNNNN  
 **darling dumbass:** this is the most romcom-y romcom moment possible  
 **darling dumbass:** holy hell this is incredible

 **googlybear:** is romcom-y a word?

 **darling dumbass:** it is to me and therefore you  
 **darling dumbass:** AHHHHH I CANT BELIEVE IT  
 **darling dumbass:** flynn won and lilys speech is epic  
 **darling dumbass:** this is going to be amazing!!!  
 **darling dumbass:** should i film it?

 **googlybear:** no!  
 **googlybear:** dont invade their privacy like that

 **darling dumbass:** oh true, i guess ur right...

 **googlybear:** but if i dont get a play by play, you will never hear the end of it

 **darling dumbass:** as if i wouldnt live react my greatest masterpiece ;)

_11:24pm_

**darling dumbass:** the players are coming out  
 **darling dumbass:** holy shit where is he  
 **darling dumbass:** OMG I THINK I SEE HIM  
 **darling dumbass:** oh my goodness, did he get taller?

 **googlybear:** FOCUS!!

 **darling dumbass:** oh right  
 **darling dumbass:** okay so lilz is like right between the exit and the parking lot  
 **darling dumbass:** he cant miss her  
 **darling dumbass:** unless he continues walking like that  
 **darling dumbass:** oh my god dude, ur an athlete, hurry tf up???  
 **darling dumbass:** also look up from ur phone  
 **darling dumbass:** kids these days

 **googlybear:** isnt he older than you?

 **darling dumbass:** shhhhhhh  
 **darling dumbass:** i have to focus  
 **darling dumbass:** OH MY GOD  
 **darling dumbass:** AHHHHHHHH

 **googlybear:** what?  
 **googlybear:** WHAT????

 **darling dumbass:** HE LOOKED UP!!!  
 **darling dumbass:** HE SAW HER!!!!  
 **darling dumbass:** omg okay theyre just super awkward rn  
 **darling dumbass:** "hey"  
 **darling dumbass:** "hey there"  
 **darling dumbass:** like come on wheres the romance??  
 **darling dumbass:** omg  
 **darling dumbass:** OMG ITS *THE* MOMENT  
 **darling dumbass:** okay shes got her script  
 **darling dumbass:** and shes balling up the script  
 **darling dumbass:** what the fuck is she doing  
 **darling dumbass:** shes going off script?!!??!!

 **googlybear:** maybe she wants to speak from the heart?

 **darling dumbass:** screw her heart, that speech was amazing  
 **darling dumbass:** i spent the whole ride here editing

 **googlybear:** maybe she wants it to be her own words

 **darling dumbass:** ho  
 **darling dumbass:** ly  
 **darling dumbass:** shit

 **googlybear:** what?  
 **googlybear:** WHAT?!?!?!  
 **googlybear:** WHATS HAPPENING????  
 **googlybear:** you cant go dark on me now

 **darling dumbass:** sorry i just  
 **darling dumbass:** it was perfect  
 **darling dumbass:** the perfect romcom moment  
 **darling dumbass:** and now theyre just standing there awkwardly  
 **darling dumbass:** WAIT FLAG ON THE PLAY  
 **darling dumbass:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **googlybear:** WHILE I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU FINALLY GETTING A FOOTBALL TERM RIGHT  
 **googlybear:** WHATS HAPPENING

 **darling dumbass:** HE KISSED HER  
 **darling dumbass:** OMG ITS LIKE EVERY ROMCOM EVER AND ITS PERFECT  
 **darling dumbass:** am i crying? I think im crying?

 **googlybear:** omg omg omg!!!!!  
 **googlybear:** what did she say?!?!?!?!

 **darling dumbass:** ill tell you everything when i get back

 **googlybear:** such a tease  
 **googlybear:** i want a full reenactment when you get here  
 **googlybear:** and dont be late!

 **darling dumbass:** as you wish <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i fucking know how to end a chatfic? no... but taylor said with a heart emoji so i did one better!
> 
> while i understand this might not be the exact ending you were hoping for, there will be a missing moment for exactly what happened between lily and flynn in their rom-com ending scene. that should be up soon and if it isn't, poke me a few hundred times.
> 
> but i guess that means literal chaos fire is done? there will still be more from these chaotic cousins, but LCF is officially complete, and with that, of course i have my thanks. to julie/magnifique and lostrobin for the nicknames, to taylor and branwen for needling me into finishing, to emily who is a great sounding board, to eli and kris who has been two amazing friends and lovers or these absolute dolts the whole way through, and if ur reading this i guess to you!
> 
> i dont really know what to say other than thanks for the support, reviews/reactions appreciated, be sure to read embracing the chaos for the missing moment when it comes out, and be sure to check in for the next installement in what im dubbing, the chaos universe.
> 
> bye for now, lo <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ladies of Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507242) by [maraudertimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes)




End file.
